Oan gia
by usik4ever
Summary: Cuộc đời có bao nhiêu lối rẽ, bao nhiêu vòng xoay nhưng rồi dù đi đến đâu, họ cũng vẫn gặp nhau.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Oan gia  
Author: Tea&Coffee  
Pairing: USUKUS (nhìn chung là chả biết cp nào :)) )  
Rate: T  
Genre: Romance/ humor/ angst  
Warning: Hài bệnh bựa, ngôn ngữ chat, facebook =]]]  
Summary: Cuộc sống có biết bao vòng xoay, và dù họ có bao nhiêu hiểu lầm thì họ vẫn gặp nhau.

Chapter 1:

Ngày mai là ngày lễ Tình nhân, nhưng Alfred chẳng có nổi một cô bạn gái để cặp kè đi dạo giống người ta. Không phải cậu không đủ điều kiện để cưa một cô, cậu nhìn qua cũng hợp nhãn nhiều người đó chứ. Mắt xanh lơ màu như bầu trời này, mái tóc vàng rơm rực sáng dưới nắng cùng nụ cười khiến trái tim mọi cô gái tan chảy. Còn nữa, cậu còn lại đội trưởng bóng rổ nữa, một anh hùng của toàn đội, à không, của toàn trường. Đấy, cậu đẹp trai như thế, tài giỏi như thế nhưng đến giờ cũng chẳng có cô nào cặp với cậu quá một tháng. Như cô bạn gái Emma, cô bạn gái thứ n của cậu, vừa 'đá' cậu. Không, không đúng, là cậu 'đá' cô ta trước chứ. Hai người vừa chia tay ngay ngày hôm nay, vì cô ta kiếm được người thú vị hơn cậu nhiều.

Cậu chẳng buồn, nhưng trong lòng tự hỏi rằng, còn có ai thú vị hơn anh hùng như cậu chứ.

Alfred hiện tại chỉ có một việc để làm, đó chính là ôm laptop và check Facebook. Lúc này, chắc bạn bè ai cũng bàn kế hoạch xem đi đâu, làm gì, ăn gì với bồ người ta, còn cậu ngồi đây check Facebook. Mà mọi người biết chuyện gì chán nhất trên Facebook không? Đó là đăng nhập, rồi xem có thông báo mới không. Không có thì lại thoát ra, thoát ra rồi lại vào, lại F5 hoặc là cứ chọn News feed. Lâu lâu thấy người khác cập nhật mấy cái status chán đời thì cũng vào để comment, comment xong lại ngồi đợi xem có ai like status của mình không.

Nói chung, chỉ có một chữ, chán. Và ngày mai, cậu lại phải ngồi bó gối như thế này ở nhà. Chán, chán, chán. Có ai bày trò gì đó cho cậu chơi không?

Alfred dựa vào ghế, ngã đầu ra sau rồi than thở mấy tiếng. Sau đó cậu chuyển sang chơi nông trại, rồi nhà hàng, rồi xây thị trấn. Trò nào cậu cũng chơi qua cả rồi. Rồi theo thói quen, cậu lại ấn vào News feed. Đấy, ma lực của Facebook thật là đáng sợ. Cậu cầu cho có người nào đó tag cậu vào ảnh hay thậm chí là like status hay gì gì đó để cậu đỡ buồn. Và lúc này có người tag cậu vào status. Người đó có nick là Ta Thật Awesome.

Nội dung của status như sau:

"Ngày mai sẽ là ngày chán nhất trong cuộc đời của một số người. Awesome ta đây đã quen với cô đơn rồi, thậm chí một năm có mấy chục cái Valentine cũng chẳng có ảnh hưởng gì đến ta cả. Nhưng thấy các người, ta cảm thấy thật thương hại nên ta quyết định chia sẻ cái kế hoạch tuyệt vời của mình cho các người tham khảo để Valentine này không còn chán nữa.

Ngày mai, hãy ăn mặc cho thật đẹp vào. Sau đó đi ra ngoài đường, lựa cặp nào đang tình tứ hạnh phúc thì đi trước mặt cặp đó.

Kế hoạch A: tát thật mạnh vào mặt cái thằng con trai, hét lên rằng "Mày là thằng khốn nạn, dám giật bồ của tao. Còn cô, tôi bỏ cô."

Kế hoạch B: cũng tát thật mạnh vào mặt cái thằng đó, khóc thét lên, "Thế mà anh bảo tôi anh là gay. Tôi hận anh."

Và tiếp theo là ba chân bốn cẳng chạy cho thật nhanh.

Chúc các người một Valentine thật vui vẻ nhé. Hãy làm người bạn Awesome của các người tự hào nào."

Alfred đọc xong không nhịn nổi mà cười lớn. Sau khi đã bình tĩnh thì cậu mới bắt đầu like và comment.

Anh hùng đỉnh nhất thế giới like status này

Anh hùng đỉnh nhất thế giới: "Đang chán như con gián đây. Cảm ơn. Cũng chúc anh một va lung tung vui vẻ nhé."

Ta Thật Awesome: "Sao? Có làm theo không hở, nhóc?"

Anh hùng đỉnh nhất thế giới: "Đáng suy nghĩ (*^_^*) . . . "

Hoa hồng Versailles hổng có: "cái emo dễ thương như cưng vậy đó Alfred à."

Hoa hồng Versailles hổng có: "Cưng có suy nghĩ sẽ đi cùng với anh vào ngày mai không? Anh hứa sẽ khiến cưng trở thành người đàn ông hạnh phúc nhất thế giới."

Anh hùng đỉnh nhất thế giới: "Xin đê, cho dù thế giới này còn sót lại anh và tôi, tôi cũng chẳng thèm đếm xỉa đến anh đâu (-.-')"

Ta Thật Awesome: "Tên người Pháp, ngươi đúng là trẻ không tha già không thương."

Hoa hồng Versailles hổng có: "Alfred cưng, đừng nói những điều đó làm anh đau lòng. Đừng sát muối lên trái tim nhỏ bé của anh như vậy chứ. Dù gì thì em nên nhớ là, trong trái tim anh em luôn có một địa vị cực kì quan trọng. Khi em cô đơn, chỉ cần gọi đến số của anh, anh sẽ sẵn sàng có mặt phục vụ em."

Hoa hồng Versailles hổng có: " Ta Thật Awesome: à, cậu thật là. Đấy gọi là tình yêu. Cậu hiểu tình yêu là gì sao?"

Anh hùng đỉnh nhất thế giới: "Yên tâm tôi sẽ không sát muối lên tim anh. Mà tôi sẽ đem nó đi đốt. Đồ biến thái."

Hoa hồng Versailles hổng có: "Đấy, em lại sát muối vào tim anh đấy."

Ta Thật Awesome: "Đổi tên hồi nào thế tên biến thái."

Hoa hồng Versailles hổng có: "Vì cậu đấy, Gil chết tiệt. Cậu không thấy nofi của cậu hiện lên là Hoa hồng Versailles hổng có thích điều này à."

Ta Thật Awesome: "Rốt cuộc cũng ấn nút like thôi, biến thái."

Hoa hồng Versailles hổng có: "Này, cậu có biết stt của cậu sẽ phá huỷ hạnh phúc của bao nhiêu cặp tình nhân không hả?"

Ta Thật Awesome: "Càng nhiều càng tốt chứ sao?"

Antonio yêu cà chua: "Mai ai đi thì réo tui với nhé."

Ta Thật Awesome: "Tên này cũng đổi tên rồi à?"

Antonio yêu cà chua: "Vừa bị Lovi~~ đá."

Anh hùng đỉnh nhất thế giới: "Ngay 12h khuya luôn?"

Hoa hồng Versailles hổng có: "Lovino của cậu ghê quá."

Ta Thật Awesome: "Chào mừng đến với hội độc thân, bạn yêu à."

Hoa hồng Versailles hổng có: "Tui là tui không có độc thân đâu à nha."

Antonio yêu cà chua: "Đeo nhiều cô nhiều chàng quá sớm muộn cũng thành độc thân thôi."

Hoa hồng Versailles hổng có: "Chỉ tại người ta chưa tìm được tình yêu đích thực mà, sao mà trách người ta được chứ~~"

Ta Thật Awesome: "Thôi, đi ngủ đây, mai còn đi học."

Hoa hồng Versailles hổng có: "Nhớ mơ thấy anh đấy cưng."

Anh hùng đỉnh nhất thế giới: "Tôi sẽ mơ thấy mình ném anh từ sân thượng xuống."

Hoa hồng Versailles hổng có: "Được chết dưới tay cưng, anh làm ma cũng cam lòng."

Ta Thật Awesome: "Cho ta xin đi, đồ biến thái."

Antonio yêu cà chua: "Sao chả ai an ủi tui thế này?"

Đoạn sau cậu không biết bọn họ lại nói gì nữa, và cậu cũng chẳng quan tâm mà kiểm tra nofi. Vì giờ chắc status đó đã hơn trăm comment rồi, mà cậu thì không đủ siêng năng để lội hết trăm cái comment nhảm nhí cùng ba chấm của ba người bọn họ. Sẵn cậu giới thiệu luôn, ba người bọn họ là ba người bạn cậu quen được trên Facebook. Họ lập một nhóm tên gọi Bộ Ba Bạn Xấu. Và một điều chắc chắn rằng ba người đó đều lớn tuổi hơn cậu và có nghề nghiệp ổn định cả.

Ta Thật Awesome, tên thật là Gilbert. Và trên avatar của anh ta thấy rõ ràng rằng anh là một tên bạch tạng, với mái tóc trắng và đôi mắt đỏ. Theo cậu được biết thì anh đến giờ vẫn còn độc thân. Còn lí do thì cậu không biết, nhưng cậu lờ mờ đó rằng chắc do anh ta hay thích tự sướng này nọ nên giờ chưa có cô bạn gái nào. À, đặc điểm nhận ra anh ta nếu đó đổi tên là đa phần commnet của anh cũng có giọng cười kesese ở dưới. Mà theo Hoa hồng Versailles không thì đó chính là giọng cười thật sự của anh ta.

Hoa hồng Versailles không, lúc trước là Hoa hồng Versailles, tên thật là Francis. Anh ta mang dòng máu Pháp trong người và sang Mỹ định cư cũng nhiều năm rồi. Anh ta có tính hay lăng nhăng, mà theo anh biện hộ đó là tình yêu của mình quá bao la rộng lớn, hay nói ngắn gọn hơn, anh tự nhận mình là người yêu và biết thưởng thức cái đẹp. Một năm không biết anh thay biết bao nhiên bạn trai, bạn gái. Và hình của họ đều được anh cập nhật liên tục trong một cái album tên: "My Love". Sở thích của anh ta là hay nói những điều liên quan đến tình yêu, tình dục và tỏ tình với những người mà anh ta để ý trên Facebook.

Antonio yêu cà chua, tên thật là Antonio. Tên ban đầu của anh ta là Antonio yêu Lovino. Anh này theo cậu là người đầu óc đơn giản và đàng hoàng nhất trong ba người. Dù bệnh của anh ta là cuồng hai thứ. Một đó là cuồng cà chua, tình yêu đầu tiên của anh. Ngày nào anh ta cũng chụp hình cái luống cà của mình, từ khi nó là cái hạt giống bé tẹo cho đến khi nó đâm hoa kết trái. Anh bảo cái màu đỏ của cà chua mang đến cho anh niềm vui và hạnh phúc. Còn tình yêu thứ hai đó chính là người con trai tên Lovino. Cậu cũng có add friend cậu ta. Theo cậu thấy, Lovino luôn độc mồm độc miệng với Antonio, còn với những cô gái thì miệng lưỡi của cậu ấy có thể nói là Francis thứ hai.

Giới thiệu về họ cũng đủ rồi, giờ chuyển sang nhân vật chính, là cậu, thôi nào. Giờ thì cậu đang ngồi trong lớp học, nhìn tụi bạn mình trao đổi socola cho nhau. Cậu thì nhận cũng nhiều socola đó chứ, nhưng tiếc là chả có bạn gái nào. Cậu có thể tuỳ tiện chọn một cô gái ở trong trường, ở đội cổ vũ… để làm bạn gái mình trong đêm nay. Nhưng cậu lại không muốn làm thế. Như thế thì tình cảm của bọn họ sẽ đi đến đâu, một tháng, một tuần hay một ngày. Thực ra cậu chẳng mơ ước gì xa, cậu chỉ cần một cô bạn gái có thể hiểu mình và ở với cậu hơn một tháng mà thôi.

Thời gian như thế cứ chầm chậm trôi. Mặt trời bắt đầu lặn đi, nhường chỗ cho mặt trăng soi sáng mọi ngóc ngách của thành phố. Đó cũng là thời điểm của các cặp tình nhân tay trong tay đi dạo phố. Còn cậu, mùa Valentine này chẳng ai nắm tay cậu cả. Cậu đành ở nhà nắm lấy chuột máy tính mà check Facebook, xây nông trại thôi.

Đồng hồ điểm đến bảy giờ, ngoài đường lúc này chắc hẳn là đông lắm đây. Chắc ai ai cũng hạnh phúc mà cười đùa. Còn Alfred anh hùng lại phải ở nhà bó gối cặp bồ cùng laptop và Facebook. Thậm chí cậu chán đến nổi mà tham gia vào cái hội có tên là "Những người cặp bồ với Facebook vào mùa Valetine" vừa mới xuất hiện vài phút trước.

Năm phút, mười phút, mười lăm phút trôi qua. Facebook vắng lặng như tờ. Cậu chỉnh từ chế độ Most recent sang Top post và đọc được cái status hôm qua của Gilbert. Người ta thường bảo rằng, rảnh rỗi sinh nông nổi, và điều đó đúng với cậu lúc này. Alfred lập tức thay quần áo thật đẹp vào, rồi chải máy tóc vàng rơm cho thẳng thóm. Rồi cậu phóng ra ngoài công viên để tìm đối tượng trêu chọc. Cậu tính chỉ trêu một người rồi sẽ chạy vòng vòng khắp thành phố cho đỡ chán. Nhưng cậu chẳng bào giờ biết là chính cái hành động trong một phút chán đời đó đã dẫn cậu đi vào con đường khác của cuộc đời.

***O.A.N.G.I.A***

Lúc này, ở công viên là nơi tụ họp của các đôi tình nhân. Các chàng trai nắm tay các cô gái trên đường. Có người ngồi trên băng đá mà hôn hít nhau cuồng nhiệt. Có người thì lại ngồi cạnh bụi cây và dựa người vào nhau. Nói chung có thể kết luận một câu là muôn hình vạn trạng. Cậu đút tay vào túi quần, cứ đi, cứ đi mà chẳng có ai đáng làm đối tượng của cậu. Cậu phải thừa nhận là đa số bọn họ đều cao to hơn cậu, cơ bắp cũng nhiều hơn cậu. Mặt mày thì hung dữ như thế, nếu lỡ cậu chọc giận họ, cậu sẽ chẳng còn mạng để mà ăn mừng Valentine năm sau nữa.

Alfred đi khỏi công viên đến một con đường vắng. Cũng chẳng vắng là bao, nhưng nhìn chung là ít hơn ở công viên nhiều. Ánh đèn vàng toả ra từ đèn đường làm người ta cảm thấy ấm áp và không khí cũng bớt phần nào ám muội, không giống như ở công viên. Hơn nữa đường này chỉ toàn nhà hàng cao cấp, trong thời buổi kinh tế khó khăn này ai mà lại dám vung tiền vào những nơi như thế chứ. Và lúc đó, cậu nhìn thấy mục tiêu của mình.

Đó là một cậu thanh niên trông có vẻ lớn tuổi hơn Alfred. Bộ dạng bên ngoài trông anh ta ốm yếu và thấp hơn cậu một chút. Tướng tá như vậy chắc không chạy nhanh được đâu nhỉ? Tóc anh ta màu vàng sáng, phản chiếu lại ánh đèn khiến nó trở nên lấp lánh hơn. Và điều đặc biệt là ẩn dưới mái tóc đó là hai con sâu róm, à không, là cặp chân mày giống sâu róm chứ. Khoé miệng cậu cong lên, Alfred không dám cười lớn sợ người khác nghi ngờ. Đi cạnh anh ta là một cô gái với mái tóc nâu dài, điểm xuyết một đoá hoa đang nở trên ấy. Cô mặc một cái váy màu xanh nhạt ôm sát người làm tôn đường cong cơ thể lên. Gương mặt cô phúc hậu cùng với nụ cười dịu dàng, ắt hẳn cô có nhiều người theo đuổi lắm.

Hai người đang nói chuyện với nhau thì cậu đi tới. Cậu thu hết mọi dũng khí có trên người mà hét lên vào mặt anh ta. "Chết tiệt, anh cặp bồ với gái mà dám nói với tôi anh là gay sao?" Hai người đối diện tròn mắt nhìn cậu. Những người ở ven đường cũng nhìn ba người bọn họ. Cậu tự hỏi mình đã nói cái gì. Lục tung đại não mình lên, cậu mới biết mình vừa thốt ra điều không nên nói nhất. Tại sao không phải là kế hoạch A mà là kế hoạch B chứ. Nhưng thôi lỡ rồi, tát hắn một cái rồi ba chân bốn cẳng mà chạy. Thế là cậu tát vào mặt anh thanh niên một cái, làm mặt anh ta có năm dấu tay mờ mờ.

"Tôi đã tin lầm anh."

Và ngay sau đó, công việc của cậu đó là chạy. Chạy càng nhanh càng tốt.

***O.A.N.G.I.A***

"Này, đó là ai thế Arthur?" Cô gái quay qua hỏi anh tóc vàng. "Mà… mà… cậu thật sự là gay hả?" Tay cô che miệng cười. Đôi mắt xanh lá này nhìn sang đôi mắt xanh lá kia mang theo một chút ý cười cùng sự thấu hiểu và tò mò.

"Elizaveta, cô nói bậy bạ gì đó? Thằng đó là ai tôi còn không biết nữa là. Hắn thử chạy chậm một chút coi, tôi sẽ báo cảnh sát bắt hắn. Đúng là thằng khùng." Những lời nói đầy nọc độc thoát ra từ miệng Arthur. "Đau chết được. Không phải vì dẫn cô đến chỗ cậu Edelstein tôi đã đuổi theo hắn rồi."

"Ok, ok, lỗi của tôi, có được chưa, thưa cậu Arthur Kirkland." Cô gái mỉm cười. "Mà cậu ở trên hay ở dưới thế?"

"Này…" Arthur mặt đỏ lên, tay nắm chặt thành nắm đấm. Elizaveta có thể nói rằng, trong đôi mắt xanh đó có lửa và đừng ngu dại gì mà chọc vào. Chơi với lửa là không nên.

"Thôi, được rồi, tôi không hỏi nữa." Elizaveta vờ khoá miệng mình lại, rồi âm thầm nghĩ trong bụng, nhưng tôi sớm muộn sẽ tìm ra thôi.

"Tên khốn chết tiệt. Ông gặp mày ở đâu ông sẽ làm băm mày ra làm từng khúc. Ông sẽ làm cho mày muốn chết không được, muốn sống cũng không yên." Arthur lầm bầm chửi rủa rồi xoa xoa lấy gương mặt sưng lên vì bị tát một cái oan uổng.

"Thì ra cậu bị S hả Arthur?" Elizaveta lầm bầm trong miệng.

"Cô vừa nói nói cái gì?" Arthur quay qua, trong câu hỏi mang sát ý. Elizaveta cười giả lả, cô không muốn tên này giận cá chém thớt, cô không muốn làm kẻ chết thay cho cái cậu kia. Cô còn cuộc sống tươi đẹp trước mặt a.

"Không, không có gì đâu…"

Anh ta móc chiếc điện thoại từ trong túi ra, ấn nút gọi cho người nào đó. "Alo, Kiku hả? Cậu có thấy cái tên tóc vàng mang mắt kính đang chạy bán mạng không? Cho người theo sát hắn cho tôi."

***O.A.N.G.I.A***

Alfred dựa vào cái thùng thư đặt ven đường, cố gắng chỉnh là nhịp thở của mình. Thật là thú vị và kích thich a. Cậu muốn thử lần nữa, nhưng giờ cậu hết sức rồi. Mấy cái bánh hamburger cậu ăn lúc chiều giờ đã tan thành mây khói từ đời nào rồi. Chắc phải ăn thêm mới được. Cậu lục tung túi lên, túi áo khoác, túi quần, mà chẳng thấy chút tiền nào. Thôi đi, đừng đùa, ít ra cũng chừa vài đồng lẻ để cậu mua một lon coca chứ.

Cậu chán chường đi dọc theo vỉa hè. Gió lạnh cứ trêu đùa mái tóc vàng làm nó rối tung lên. Alfred cứ đi, đi mãi mà chẳng biết đường về. Sẽ rất nhanh thôi, hôm nay sẽ qua. Cậu tự nhủ thầm trong lòng khi những cặp đôi tình tứ cứ đi lướt ngang qua cậu.

"Này, cái cậu kia, đứng lại." Có tiếng người gọi, nhưng cậu nghĩ chắc không phải kêu mình đâu nên cứ đi tiếp.

"Này này, cái cậu tóc vàng mang kính, đứng lại." Cái giọng nhừa nhựa nghe như của một tên say rượu lại vang lên. Có nên quay lại không? Chậc, anh hùng mà, sợ gì chứ. Và thế là anh hùng quay đầu lại và tiến về cái kẻ mình không hề quen biết.

"Anh gọi gì tôi?" Và khi cậu nhìn thẳng vào mặt người lạ, cậu đã muốn bỏ chạy. Ngoài hai gò má đỏ vì bia và gương mặt có vẻ hơi ngu ngơ thì cậu nhận ra anh ta. Đó là cái tên mà cậu vừa tát một bạt tai mới nãy. Hai con sâu róm đó không thể nhầm lẫn ở đâu được. Nhưng khi cậu vừa định chạy thì tên đó là nắm chặt tay cậu. Nhìn anh ta ốm yếu như vậy, nhưng lực rất mạnh khiến cậu không thể chạy khỏi được.

"Uống hông?" Anh ta cười cười đưa cho cậu một chai bia. "Uống hông, híc?" Anh ta hỏi lại.

"Không, tôi không uống được, tôi mới mười bảy thôi." Cậu vừa từ chối vừa cố rút tay mình ra khỏi tay anh ta, nhưng thất bại.

"Mười bảy hở?" Anh ta kéo cậu xuống, khiến gương mặt cậu và gương mặt anh chỉ còn cách nhau vài li. Cậu có thể cảm nhận được hơi thở nóng ẩm đầy mùi bia đang phà vào mặt cậu. "Thế mà tôi cứ tưởng cậu hai mươi rồi chứ. Thôi nào, một chút thôi."

"Không được." Alfred khó chịu nhíu mày. Nhưng rồi lại cảm giác tội lỗi lại dâng lên khi nhìn thấy vẻ mặt đau khổ của anh ta. "Anh thả tôi ra mau đi. Tôi còn phải về nhà."

"Tại sao? Tại sao ai cũng bỏ tôi hết vậy?" Anh ta lấy một tay che mắt mình lại, đầu thì gục xuống và tay vẫn nắm cổ tay Alfred. "Tôi đã làm chuyện gì sai?"

"Anh g-gặp chuyện gì sao?" Alfred lắp bắp hỏi, dù biết là chắc cậu là nguyên nhân gây ra mọi chuyện.

"Cô ấy không yêu tôi nữa, không yêu tôi nữa. Chúng tôi vừa cặp bồ với nhau một tuần thôi mà." Anh ta nói trong nước mắt. Cậu có thể nhìn thấy những giọt nước rơi xuống má anh. Chết rồi, cậu đâu ngờ mọi chuyện lại nghiêm trọng đến mức này chứ.

"N-nguyên nhân gì k-khiến hai người chia tay?" Cậu vờ hỏi, bàn tay kia cố gỡ những ngón tay anh ta ra khỏi tay mình, để lát nữa chạy cho nhanh. Chết tiệt, ăn gì mà khoẻ dữ vậy chứ.

"Cô ấy bảo, chúng tôi không hợp nhau. Nhưng không hợp nhau vẫn có thể tìm hiểu vung đắp tình cảm mà đúng không? Đúng không?" Mặt anh ta lại dán sát vào mặt cậu một lần nữa. Lần này cậu quay mặt đi và cố đẩy mặt anh ta ra. "Tôi cứ tưởng cô ấy tin lời cái thằng nhóc đó. Nhưng thực ra không phải. Cô ấy bảo, không có thằng nhóc đó thì chúng tôi vẫn sẽ chia tay. Tại sao? Tôi yêu cô ấy rất nhiều, rất nhiều."

"Vậy anh có g-giận cái thằng nhóc đó không vậy?" Alfred gãi má, cười cười.

"Tôi hai mươi lăm rồi, và tôi biết chuyện gì đúng chuyện gì sai mà. Tôi không giạn nó dù cái tát đó khá là đau." Arthur uống một lần hết lon bia rồi quăng nó vào thùng rác gần đó. "Mà có giận thì cũng đã làm được gì nó chứ, tôi còn nhớ mặt nó đâu."

"Có thật là không nhớ không?" Alfred nhìn anh ta hỏi.

"Hơi sức đâu mà nhớ mặt người dưng chứ?" Anh ta buông tay cậu ra và khui cho mình một lon bia mới. Alfred nhân lúc đó định chuồn đi nhưng bị anh ta nhanh chóng kéo áo giữ lại. "Này, tôi thấy cậu không có bạn gái, sao không cùng tôi ngồi xuống uống chút bia cho đỡ buồn."

"T-tôi chưa đủ tuổi mà…" Cậu bị kéo mạnh đến nổi một lần nữa phải ngồi xuống ghế.

"Kệ đi, có ai biết đâu. Uống thử chút đi, sẽ đỡ buồn đó. Cậu sẽ quên đi mọi buồn phiền, thế giới này chỉ toàn niềm vui thôi."

"Thật không đấy?" Alfred nghi ngờ nhìn vào lon bia anh ta đưa cho mình. Cái chất lỏng màu vàng trong lon toả ra mùi hơi khó chịu. Cậu vừa tò mò lại vừa không muốn ngửi thấy cái mùi này chút nào. Nhưng rốt cuộc, tò mò đã thắng. Cậu nhăn mặt uống thử một ngụm. Nuốt xuống, cổ họng cậu nóng ra như có lửa đốt lại còn đắng nữa. "Đắng nghét." Alfred lè lưỡi.

"Đắng thì sao chứ, chuyện đời còn nhiều thứ đắng hơn thế." Anh ta tiếp tục uống. "Ban đầu tôi cũng như cậu, không thể uống bia, thậm chí cho rằng nó là chất độc. Nhưng sau đó, càng uống tôi càng phát hiện ra nó giúp tôi quên đi rất nhiều chuyện. À," đôi mắt xanh lá liếc nhìn sang cậu. "Cậu chưa đủ lớn để hiểu những điều mà tôi nói đâu, đúng không?"

"Ai bảo chứ?" Alfred đỏ mặt. "Tôi lớn rồi."

"Mười bảy mà lớn chỗ nào chứ?"

"Đỡ hơn anh lão già."

"À, ra tôi là lão già." Anh uống một ngụm bia nữa rồi cười với cậu. "Vậy lão già thách cậu người lớn kia uống hết lon bia đó đó."

"Được thôi." Người ta nói, những cậu thanh niên hiếu chiến là dễ bị kích động nhất. Lúc này, Alfred đang rất bực mình khi bị cho rằng mình chỉ là một đứa trẻ, lại thêm một chút bia đang dần nóng lên trong người nữa. Điều đó càng kích thích cậu làm những chuyện không tưởng. Cậu nhắm mắt, uống hết lon bia trong tay mình. Đắng, hơi cay và có mùi của lúa mạch lên men. Dần cậu cảm thấy quen và muốn được uống tiếp.

"Giỏi lắm." Arthur vỗ tay. Cậu lấy mu tay mình chùi bia dính trên mép. "Đây, chúng ta cùng uống nào." Cả hai người vui vẻ cười với nhau và rồi Alfred quên rằng mình phải chạy khỏi con người này càng nhanh càng tốt.

"Tại sao anh không tìm một cô gái khác. Thấy anh rất cô đơn. Tình một đêm cũng đỡ hơn là ngồi đây một mình." Alfred hỏi.

"Có lẽ tôi cổ hủ, tôi không thích loại tình cảm như vậy. Tôi thích cái gì đó bền vững hơn. Không cần sống bên nhau suốt đời gì cả chỉ cần một năm, hai năm cũng được rồi." Anh ta ngồi trầm ngâm một hồi rồi hỏi cậu. "Vậy còn cậu, tiêu chuẩn như cậu chắc phải có nhiều cô đeo đuổi chứ?"

"Chúng tôi vừa chia tay vì cô ta tìm được gã khác tuyệt vời hơn tôi." Alfred nhớ lại, thực ra tên đó có gì là tuyệt vời chứ, toẹt vời thì có.

"Haha," anh ta cười to. Ừ, cậu phải công nhân là tiếng cười này nghe cũng vui tai đó chứ. "Thế cô ta bỏ một người trưởng thành như cậu để chạy theo một thằng nhóc à?"

"Haha," cậu cũng cười to dù nhận ra câu nói anh ta đang châm chọc cậu. "Cũng đúng đó. Cô ấy thực không biết lựa, lựa tới lựa lui lại lựa ngay trái táo hư."

"Vậy cậu là trái táo à, giờ tôi sẽ gọi cậu là Apple nhé." Arthur khui mấy lon bia để sẵn trên ghế.

"Tôi sẽ gọi anh là Beer."

"Chơi luôn."

Thế là bọn họ ngồi tán dóc với nhau, vừa nói vừa uống hết số bia mà Beer mua. Sau cùng, chẳng có ai về nhà nổi nữa, đành phải ngồi dựa vào nhau ngủ, đợi khi trời sáng mới về nhà. Và ngay tối hôm đó, cậu nằm mơ thấy một giấc mơ lạ lùng. Cậu mơ thấy mình đang hôn Beer. Không phải hôn má xã giao bình thường, mà là hôn môi đó. Là hôn môi, giờ nhớ lại tự dưng cậu thấy hơi sợ. Và điều đáng sợ hơn cả là cậu nghĩ mình thích nó. Khi cậu thứ dậy thì không còn thấy Beer ở đâu nữa, chắc anh ta đã về trước rồi. Những lon bia đều đã được dọn sạch sẽ, anh còn đắp cái áo vest của mình lên cho cậu đỡ lạnh nữa. Thật là một con người tốt bụng. Cậu không biết làm sao để gặp lại anh ta mà trả cái này. Alfred hi vọng rằng một ngày nào đó sẽ được gặp lại Beer, quen thêm một người bạn cũng tốt mà, hơn nữa anh ta lại là một con người rất thú vị.

***O.A.N.G.I.A***

"Hình đó thế nào?" Một cậu tóc vàng hỏi cậu thanh niên tóc đen đứng cạnh.

"Đẹp lắm, Arthur-san à." Cậu ta ngẩng đầu lên nhìn Arthur trả lời. "Tôi không ngờ anh lại sẵn sàng làm những chuyện như vậy."

"Khi nào xong thì gửi qua cho tôi nhé." Arthur dặn dò. "Tôi muốn trả thù càng nhanh càng tốt."

"Tôi có thể giữ một bản copy không?" Kiku vui vẻ hỏi. "Tôi thấy góc chụp rất đẹp, làm nụ hôn đó rất có thần thái, rất tình, rất-"

"Được rồi, được rồi, nếu cậu muốn thì cứ giữ một bản." Arthur gật đầu nhưng vẻ mặt không vui lắm. "Cậu với Lizzy ấy, thực tình, tôi chẳng biết phải nói gì với hai người cả. Tôi nghi ngờ hai người là sinh vật ngoài hành tinh giống như mấy kênh cùa Mỹ hay bô lô ba la suốt cả ngày."

"Không cần phải nói gì đâu Arthur-san à." Nhưng nếu một ngày anh với cậu này có cặp bồ với nhau thì hi vọng anh sẽ báo cho chúng tôi biết, Kiku thêm vào trong bụng. "Mà biết đâu một ngày nào đó người của hành tinh chúng tôi sẽ thống trị thế giới thì sao"

Arthur mở tròn mắt nhìn cậu bạn người Nhật, "Đến lúc đó hi vọng là tôi không còn sống trên đời này nữa."

***O.A.N.G.I.A***

Vào một tuần sau ngày lễ Valentine, trong hộp thư của nhà Alfred nhận được một lá thư. Khi mở lá thư ra, cậu như muốn té xuống sàn. Trong đó là hình cậu đang hôn môi một thằng con trai. Và cậu nhận ra đó chẳng ai xa lạ, đó là người rủ cậu uống bia cùng. À, mà tên anh ta là gì nhỉ, là Beer… cậu gọi anh là là Beer. Thấy chưa, tên cậu đặt mà cậu cũng chẳng nhớ lấy gì nhớ những chuyện này. Thì ra chuyện cậu hôn môi anh ta không phải là mơ. Mà là sự thật đó.

Alfred cảm thấy như trời đất hoàn toàn sụp đổ. Người này muốn gì ở cậu đây. Tống tiền hay dùng nó để ép buộc cậu làm những chuyện xấu xa. Cậu tuyệt đối không thể để hình tượng tuyệt vời của mình trong lòng mọi người bị phá huỷ như vậy được. Có một bức thư kèm theo trong.

"Gặp nhau vào lúc 7h tối nay ở quán cà phê đường số xx yyy. Đến lúc đó tôi sẽ cho biết, cậu phải làm gì để xoá bức ảnh trong máy tôi. –Beer."

Chết tiệt. Là Beer… Thế mà cậu cứ tưởng hắn là người tốt. Đã vậy cậu còn muốn gặp lại để kết bạn với hắn nữa chứ. Cậu lầm rồi.

***O.A.N.G.I.A***

Và đúng bảy giờ tối, cậu đã có mặt ở quán cà phê ghi trong thư. Vừa nhìn thấy anh trong quán, cậu đã đi đến đó ngay.

"Chào," cậu cố gắng cười chào hỏi với hắn ta. Nhưng cái vẻ mặt khó ưa đó quả là làm cậu không thể cười nổi mà.

"Trễ một phút năm giây," anh ta không nhìn mặt cậu mà nhìn vào cái đồng hồ. "Lần sau tôi muốn cậu phải đúng giờ, rõ chứ. Ngồi xuống đi."

"Vậy tôi phải nói cảm ơn đúng không Beer?" Cậu ngân dài câu nói ra nghe như châm chọc.

"Xin hỏi cậu dùng gì?" Bồi bàn hỏi.

"Cho cà phê cũng được." Cậu chán ghét trả lời.

"Apple, à không là Alfred mới đúng chứ hả?" Anh ta chống cằm, che đi nụ cười khinh khỉnh tự mãn. "Tên tôi là Arthur Kirkland chứ không phải là Beer gì đó. Tôi thích cậu gọi tôi là Kirkland hơn."

"Artie, gọi vậy dễ thương hơn." Alfred tìm được cơ hội để trêu chọc hắn ta.

"Tôi ghét mấy tên lông bông hay tỏ ra thái độ như vậy với tôi." Arthur khịt mũi. "Mấy tên người Mỹ càng lúc càng đáng ghét."

"Xin lỗi, tôi có nghe lầm không, hình như anh cũng là người Mỹ đấy." Alfred cười to, khiến mọi người nhìn qua bọn họ.

"Này, xem lại thái độ của cậu đi, mọi người đang nhìn chúng ta đấy. Đây là quán nước sang trọng chứ không phải là mấy quán hamburger gì đó đâu." Arthur nhắc nhở rồi mỉm cười nhìn vào cái vẻ mặt đỏ bừng bối rối cúi đầu xin lỗi của Alfred. Đôi mắt xanh lá hiện lên vẻ thích thú. "Và hơn hết, tôi là người Anh, chứ không phải người Mỹ. Đừng đồng hoá tôi với người Mỹ các cậu."

"Anh sống ở Mỹ thì là người Mỹ, chẳng phải à." Cậu mắt xanh lơ chống chế. Thấy anh tính mở miệng cãi lại cậu liền nói, "Rốt cuộc điều kiện của anh là gì để tôi có thể lấy lại được tấm hình đó."

"Mau lẹ lắm." Arthur gật gù. "Điều kiện của tôi là, chúng ta hãy cặp bồ đi."

"Cái gì?" Alfred gần như hét lên, và cả quán nước quay sang nhìn họ. Nhưng lần này cậu chẳng thèm xin lỗi nữa. "Này, anh có bị điên không đấy? Anh là gay nhưng mà tôi là straight đó. Tôi sẽ không cặp bồ với anh đâu. Đúng là anh bị mấy con xác ướp ăn mất não rồi."

"Xin lỗi? Cậu vừa nói cái gì, tôi không hiểu lắm. Ăn mất não, cái gì?"

"Không chơi Plant vs Zombie à? Nếu game over thì nó sẽ hiện lên "Zombie ăn não bạn rồi" đó." Nhìn vẻ mặt khó hiểu của anh, cậu biết nãy giờ mình giải thích phí hơi rồi. "Thôi, nói với anh bằng thừa hà. Ông già mà, đâu có theo kịp tình hình thế giới."

"Ừ, phải rồi, chứ cậu thanh niên kia biết hiện tại nước nào của EU đã vỡ nợ chưa. Cậu có biết hiện tại tình hình biển Đông căng thẳng đến mức nào chưa?" Arthur cười mỉm khi nhìn thấy vẻ mặt như từ trên trời rớt xuống của Alfred. "Tôi thách cậu còn không kể được G8 bao gồm những nước nào kia kìa?"

"Ai bảo không biết, Google là ra hết chứ gì." Cậu định lấy cái iPhone ra nhưng Arthur lắc đầu.

"Các cậu không biết vận dụng đầu óc gì hết. Suốt ngày chỉ biết Google." Đôi mắt xanh hiện lên vẻ khinh thường người khác làm Alfred không thể chịu đựng được.

"Không biết thì phải học chứ. Mà google là phương pháp học của tôi đó, thế thì sao nào?"

"Xin lỗi, hình như tôi đã đụng chạm vào cách học của cậu thì phải. Và tôi cam đoan với cậu, cậu cứ học kiểu đó sẽ không bao giờ tiến bộ nổi đâu."

"Xì, có anh mới không tiến bộ đó." Cậu quay mặt đi, không thèm nhìn vào mặt người đối diện nữa.

"Chúng ta quay lại chủ đề chính nào, tôi muốn cậu làm bạn trai của tôi. Tôi sẽ trả lại tấm hình cho cậu khi nào tôi cảm thấy hài lòng."

"Xin lỗi, nhưng nếu anh không hài lòng thế thì tôi phải làm bạn trai anh suốt đời à? Điều kiện như thế tôi không chơi."

"Cậu nên biết là nếu mình làm chuyện ác thì sẽ bị hậu quả đấy. Và điều đó luôn đúng. Cậu trước mặt bao nhiêu người, tát vào mặt tôi, gọi tôi là gay, cậu có biết điều đó làm tổn thương lòng tự trọng của một người đàn ông không?" Arthur dừng lại uống một ngụm trà.

"Trong mắt tôi, anh không phải đàn ông," câu nói đó suýt tí nữa làm Arthur chết vì sặc. Đã vậy Alfred còn gật đầu nghĩ câu nói của mình là đúng nữa, " đàn ông không chơi xỏ nhau như thế. Anh là đồ đàn bà."

"Chúng ta cứ cặp bồ đi, rồi cậu sẽ thấy tôi đàn ông đến mức nào." Làn môi mỏng nhếch lên thành một nụ cười nhỏ, nhưng đủ làm người ta lạnh sống lưng.

"Tôi chưa nhận lời anh mà. Không còn cách nào khác sao? Tôi có thể lau dọn nhà cho anh, nhưng tôi không muốn, cực kì không muốn đi với lão già như anh."

"Lau dọn nhà cho tôi?" Arthur làm vẻ mặt suy nghĩ, cân nhắc lời đề nghị đó. Alfred nhìn thấy vẻ mặt đó, trong lòng cậu bừng lên hi vọng. Đôi mắt xanh hứng thú chờ đợi. "Không." Arthur trả lời thẳng thừng.

"Tại sao chứ?" Alfred như muốn nhướn người về trước mắt bắt lấy cổ áo của Arthur. Cậu chưa bao giờ có khao khát muốn bóp cổ người ta như bây giờ.

"Tại sao hả?" Đôi mắt xanh lá nhìn cậu từ đầu cho đến chân. "Nhìn cách ăn mặc của cậu xem. Lôi thôi. Và tôi dám cá là cậu vừa mới từ tiệm hamburger đến đây vì tay cậu dính đầy dầu mỡ, chắc vừa mới ăn khoai chiên xong. Còn nữa, trên khoé môi bên trái," Arthur chỉ lên khoé môi mình, "dính vụn bánh kìa."

Alfred bất giác đưa tay lên khoé miệng và đúng là như vậy thật. Cậu cười cười rồi gãi đầu. "Haha, tại gấp quá, chứ bình thường tôi cẩn thận kĩ càng lắm."

"Có ma mới tin cậu ấy." Arthur cười nhếch mép. "Cậu chẳng còn lựa chọn nào khác đâu Alfred Jones à. Một là làm bạn trai tôi. Hai là để cả trường cậu biết cậu hôn nhau với một thằng đàn ông. Cậu biết đó, tụi bạn cậu sẽ chê cười cậu, những đứa cậu ghét sẽ kiếm cớ ăn hiếp cậu, tụi con gái sẽ vì thế mà cũng không còn cặp bồ với cậu nữa. Để xem nào… dù cậu có giải thích thế nào thì chúng cũng sẽ không nghe, vì có hình chụp rành rành thế kia cơ mà. Hình tượng của cậu sẽ sụp đổ, cậu sẽ bị cách ly, cậu sẽ-"

"Đừng nói nữa. Đủ rồi. Tôi sẽ làm bạn trai anh, thế đã được chưa?" Alfred vò đầu bứt tóc khi tưởng tượng ra cái cảnh một ngày nào đó những bức hình bị dán khắp trên tường nhà trường. Bạn bè cậu đi đâu cũng sẽ kì thị cậu, chê cười cậu. Kẻ thù của cậu sẽ viện cớ đó mà làm đủ mọi thứ để hành hạ cậu. Cậu đã từng chứng kiến một cậu bạn bị phát hiện là gay và sau đó một tuần, cậu ấy phải ăn một mình ở một góc căn tin với khoai tây nghiền (mà theo cậu đó là món tệ nhất trong căn tin). "Nhưng tôi không hiểu, nếu tôi với anh cặp bồ thì có khác gì đâu chứ. Nếu bắt gặp thì mọi người cũng sẽ tưởng tôi là gay." Mà trong khi tôi là straight 100%, cậu thêm vào trong bụng.

"Tôi đảm bảo với cậu, cậu sẽ không bị phát hiện, vì những nơi tôi tới, bạn bè cậu sẽ không tới. Sẽ không ai biết được giao ước của hai chúng ta." Arthur trả lời.

"Vậy tôi phải cặp với anh trong vòng bao lâu?" Phải, đấy là điều cốt lõi đấy.

"Đến khi nào tôi cảm thấy hả giận thì thôi."

"Làm sao tôi biết là anh sẽ xoá hết đống hình đó."

"Tôi là một quí ông được dạy bảo cẩn thận, Jones à. Tôi sẽ không nuốt lời đâu."

"Vậy sao? Nhưng tôi nói trước với anh, mấy chuyện như… lên giường tôi sẽ không làm đâu đấy." Alfred đỏ mặt nói. Cặp bồ thì có bao gồm làm chuyện đó nữa mà đúng không?

"À, cậu lo lắng sao?" Đôi mắt xanh lá như viên đạn đang đâm sâu vào tim cậu. Cậu cam đoan rằng nó cứ như tia X đang dò xét từng phần một trên cơ thể cậu. Alfred có cảm giác trước mặt mình không phải con người mà là thứ zombie muốn ăn não người khác. Và cậu đây là một bộ não cực kì tươi mới và ngon lành nữa. Cậu không ngờ một ngày anh hùng như cậu lại phải chịu cái cảnh như thế này đây. "Đừng sợ. Nếu tôi có muốn phát tiết, tôi cũng sẽ không chọn người như cậu, cậu nhóc to mồm à. Tôi không thể tưởng tượng nổi cái cảnh mà cậu nằm dưới tôi mà khóc la um sùm đâu. Màng nhĩ của tôi chắc bị cậu phá nát mất." Hắn ta nói những điều đáng xấu hổ mà cứ dửng dưng như không, lại còn thoải mái uống trà nữa chứ. Độ biến thái của tên này chắc phải ngang với Francis á.

"Tôi nói cho anh biết, nếu chúng ta làm tình, tôi sẽ người nằm trên cho anh biết." Alfred tức giận nói.

"Haha," Arthur đặt tách trà lên đĩa. "Chính cậu nói là muốn làm tình với tôi đấy nhé. Tôi không có nói đâu."

"Anh-" Alfred chưa kịp nói gì thì Arthur đứng lên rồi.

"Hợp đồng của chúng ta bắt đầu từ đây nhé. Cậu giữ cái điện thoại này đi," Arthur đưa cho cậu một cái Nokia thời đồ đá với hai chức năng nghe và nhắn tin. "Trong này chỉ có số của tôi thôi. Chẳng ai có thể gọi được cho cậu hết."

Cậu tròn mắt ra nhìn cái điện thoại rồi lại nhìn sang Arthur, nhưng hắn ta đã đi ra cửa rồi. Rốt cuộc thì cậu cũng không biết tương lai của mình như thế nào nữa đây. Biết vậy ban đầu chẳng nghe lời Gilbert làm gì. Nhưng bây giờ cậu đâu thể bắt đền hắn ta chứ, nói ra chỉ tổ cho bọn họ cười cậu thúi đầu. Alfred đút điện thoại vào túi quần rồi rời khỏi quán.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Oan gia  
Author: Tea&Coffee  
Pairing: USUKUS (nhìn chung là chả biết cp nào :)) )  
Rate: T  
Genre: Romance/ humor/ angst  
Warning: Hài bệnh bựa, ngôn ngữ chat, facebook =]]]  
Summary: Cuộc sống có biết bao vòng xoay, và dù họ có bao nhiêu hiểu lầm thì họ vẫn gặp nhau.

Chapter 2:

Đúng bảy giờ, Alfred mặc cái áo với biểu tượng của siêu nhân vào. Cái áo màu đỏ chót khoác ngoài là sơ mi trắng cùng với quần jean xanh với một lỗ ở đầu gối. Tóc cậu không thèm chải, và rồi khoác cái balo lên vai, cậu đi ra cửa. Lúc cậu vừa bước tới ngưỡng cửa thì cậu đã thấy một chiếc xe Ford đậu đối diện nhà mình. Sao hẹn hò gì mà cậu chẳng thấy vui vẻ gì hết vậy.

Cậu gõ trên cửa sổ xe vài cái, cửa kính hạ xuống. Arthur nhìn cậu rồi mở cửa xe, ra hiệu cho cậu bước vào. "Đi đâu đây, người yêu?" Alfred nói hai chữ người yêu mà sao thấy da gà mình nổi hết cả lên.

"Đi lại nhà tôi, được chứ?" Arthur trả lời và khởi động xe.

"Đi nhà anh?" Alfred bất ngờ và rồi chân tay cậu bắt đầu luống cuống, giống như mình bị nhốt ở trong cái lồng và sắp bị bỏ xuống hồ cho chết đuối vậy đó. "T-tôi muốn xuống xe."

"Xuống cái gì mà xuống? Chưa đến chỗ mà. Ngốc xít." Arthur khịt mũi.

"Tôi k-không có muốn đến nhà anh." Alfred trả lời.

"Bộ nhà tôi có bom nguyên tử hay quái vật gì đó hả, sao cậu sợ dữ vậy?"

"Anh hùng không có sợ mấy cái thứ đó."

Arthur quay sang mỉm cười rồi tự dưng hiểu ra vấn đề. Đôi mắt xanh tinh quái nhìn cậu khiến cậu rùng mình hơn lúc nãy nữa. Chẳng hiểu sao con người thấp hơn cậu, nhỏ người hơn cậu lại khiến cho cậu chịu áp lực và cảm thấy như mình bị uy hiếp đến như vậy. "Hay sợ tôi ăn thịt cậu? Tôi nói rồi, nếu muốn phát tiết, tôi sẽ chọn người tốt hơn cậu. Cậu-"

"Thôi được rồi, chúng ta không nói về vấn đề đó nữa." Alfred muốn hét lên. "Anh lái xe đi, làm hồi coi chừng đụng bây giờ." Cậu ghét nhất trên đời này là ai đem cậu ra so sánh với người khác.

"Ok, ok, nhóc." Arthur quay mặt đi. "Mà này, cậu sao không kiếm cái quần sịp đỏ mặc ở ngoài cho nó hợp. Gần đây có mấy tiệm bán quần áo này, có cần ghé vào mua cho cậu vài cái không?" Miệng anh ta nhếch lên một chút.

"Nín đi. Đừng nói tôi, hãy nhìn lại anh đi. Tôi chả hiểu thời tiết như thế này mà lại có người mặc áo tay dài đấy, anh không sợ nổi sởi hả?"

"Đây gọi là lịch sự, đồ ngốc như cậu mà hiểu cái gì?" Arthur đỏ mặt rồi mắng cậu. Cậu thích chọc anh ta để anh ta xấu hổ như thế này. Lột sạch sành sanh cái vẻ ngoài điềm tĩnh giả tạo đó thật là một điều thú vị. "Tôi tính chở cậu đi ăn nhà hàng rồi, nhưng mà cậu lại mặc mấy cái thứ quần áo này. Thì thôi lại nhà tôi cho đỡ bị mất mặt."

"Anh mới làm tôi mất mặt đó." Alfred bĩu môi. "Tôi mà bị phát hiện đi với ông già như anh chắc tôi xấu hổ chết luôn."

"Mặt cậu dày như vậy mà cũng biết xấu hổ hả?" Arthur đưa tay bẹo má cậu. "Xin lỗi," anh quay qua mà nhìn cậu, "Mặt cậu đâu có dày, mà là quá dày." Sau đó anh ta cười giòn. Nếu cậu không thù oán với anh thì cậu cảm thấy thích giọng cười đó. Nhưng hiện tại, cậu chưa thấy cái giọng cười nào đáng ghét như vậy hết.

***O.A.N.G.I.A***

Cuối cùng họ cũng đến căn hộ mà Arthur đang sống, ở ngay ngoại ô mất một tiếng đi xe, giống như Arthur nói, mấy chỗ này bạn cậu đâu có đến được. Mấy chỗ chán như vậy chỉ có người già mới sống thôi. Căn hộ hai tầng của anh ta trông còn rất mới, xung quanh có một vườn hoa nhỏ trồng toàn hoa hồng.

"Anh tốn bao nhiêu tiền để mướn người ta chăm sóc vườn cho anh vậy?" Alfred hỏi, hít một hơi thật sâu mùi hoa hồng vương khắp không khí.

"Không, tự tôi chăm đấy chứ." Anh bước ra khỏi xe.

"Vậy à?" Alfred nhìn anh với vẻ nghi hoặc. Con người thế này mà có thời gian chăm sóc hoa sao. Có tin tưởng được không đây.

"Cậu không tin đó là quyền của cậu." Arthur chỉ cười khẽ rồi dẫn cậu vào nhà.

Trong nhà trang trí đơn giản nhưng cũng toát lên vẻ tao nhã cùng mắt thẩm mỹ của Arthur. Chắc đây là điểm tốt nhất từ khi cậu quen anh ta đến giờ. Cậu thả mình xuống chiếc sofa êm ái thì bị Arthur lườm một cái.

"Cởi giày ra," anh ta nói rõ từng chữ giống như sợ cậu bị lãng tai vậy.

"Xin lỗi, không biết." Cậu trả lời, cởi giày thể thao ra rồi quăng ở góc nào đó, khiến anh ta lườm cậu càng dữ dội hơn.

"Lần sau vào nhà tôi mà không cởi giày là đừng hỏi tại sao phải tốn tiền mua đôi giày mới đấy." Anh ta nói, rồi dùng chân đá giày cậu sang một bên.

"Nếu tôi có mua giày mới thì người trả tiền là anh đấy." Alfred tuỳ tiện chọn một tờ báo để đọc, tránh nhìn vào gương mặt nhăn nhó của anh ta. Nhung đọc tới đọc lui chỉ toàn những tin kinh tế chán phèo.

"Cậu tự làm tự chịu thôi." Anh nhún vai rồi ngồi ở sofa đối diện. "Tôi có chuyện muốn nói với cậu, Jones."

"Nói đi." Alfred bỏ tờ báo xuống và nhận ra mắt người đối diện đang lườm mình. Cậu bĩu môi đặt tờ báo trở về đúng chỗ của nó. "Ok. Tôi sẵn sàng đây."

"Lát nữa, bạn trai cũ của tôi sẽ đến." Arthur nói và nhận ra vẻ ngạc nhiên của Alfred. Nhưng anh lờ nó đi. "Ừ, tôi muốn cậu hãy giả vờ thật hạnh phúc bên cạnh tôi."

Alfred không nói gì nữa, chỉ biết nhìn anh ta. Ban đầu Arthur buộc cậu làm bạn trai anh ta, cậu chỉ đơn giản nghĩ rằng mình cứ đi với anh ta như những người bạn bình thường, chẳng có vấn đề gì cả. Nhưng giờ phải đóng giả trước mặt người khác, lại phải còn thật hạnh phúc nữa chứ. Cậu… "Này, tôi có thể không làm được không? Tôi…"

"Cậu không thể từ chối, cậu hiểu không Jones? Hay cậu muốn sáng mai cả trường cậu nhìn thấy ảnh cậu đang hôn tôi?" Arthur nhếch mép, lấy trong túi áo khoác ra một tấm hình và vung vẩy nó trước mặt cậu. "Cậu sợ à? Cậu đang lo sợ chuyện gì chứ? Sợ chuyện tôi hôn cậu trước mặt người khác hay sợ cả trường nhìn thấy tấm ảnh này? Trả lời."

"Đó không phải chuyện của anh." Alfred lớn tiếng. "Anh hùng không sợ gì cả."

"Cậu có biết đôi khi chỉ chơi dại một lần thôi cũng trả giá rất lớn không? Và cậu đang phải chịu sự trừng phạt đó." Đôi mắt xanh nhìn cậu giống như cậu là một tội phạm vậy. "Thôi, dù gì thì cậu cũng đang trong thời gian làm bạn trai tôi mà. Nếu cậu làm tốt lần này, tôi sẽ xoá tất cả những tấm hình chụp này, và thả cho cậu đi. Lúc đó, tôi với cậu chẳng còn liên quan gì nữa cả. Được chứ?" Arthur gác tay lên lưng ghế sofa, cười cười nhìn cậu. "Thế chẳng phải quá lợi cho cậu còn gì? Nhưng mà…" Anh ta nói không hết cậu mà nhìn vào gương mặt nôn nóng của cậu.

"Nhưng mà gì?" Alfred nói.

"Nhưng mà nếu cậu ấy phát hiện hai chúng ta chỉ đóng kịch, thì cậu phải ở cạnh tôi một tháng liền đấy. Bất kì lúc nào tôi muốn hẹn cậu thì cậu nhất định không được nói bận, không được từ chối." Arthur kể ra rất nhiều, rất nhiều làm cậu cảm thấy tia hi vọng lúc nãy tắt ngúm rồi.

"Thôi, ngừng trò chơi này ở đây đi." Alfred thở dài. Đôi mắt xanh lơ nhìn vào gương mặt đáng ghét trước mắt. "Chẳng phải anh ghét tôi sao, vì sao lại bắt tôi phải giúp anh đóng vở kịch này. Chẳng phải anh kiếm một money boy thì sẽ đơn giản hơn đúng không? Mấy tên đó gọi là money boy, phải không?"

"Trả lời câu hỏi đầu tiên trước. Phải, tôi ghét cậu. Càng ghét cậu tôi càng muốn thấy cậu khó chịu, càng muốn thấy phải xấu hổ. Vì thế, tôi càng làm khó cậu." Đôi mắt xanh của anh ta sáng lên một chút làm cậu lạnh sống lưng không biết lần thứ bao nhiêu. "Câu hỏi thứ hai, kiếm money boy làm gì chứ? Sẽ tốn tiền. Cậu trả cho tôi à? Hơn nữa cậu ta cũng là kẻ sành đời, nhìn một chút sẽ biết ngay. Còn cậu, cậu chỉ là một thằng nhóc chưa biết gì. Cùng lắm cậu ta chỉ nghĩ tôi ham của lạ, cua một đứa mới mười bảy tuổi. Cậu ta sẽ-"

"Bạn trai anh sẽ ở đây trong bao lâu?" Alfred hỏi, ngắt ngang lời nói của Arthur. Cậu không muốn nghe anh ta nói cậu là thằng nhóc này nhóc nọ nữa. Chướng tai.

"Ai biết, có thể một hai ngày, mà cũng có thể cả tuần lễ." Arthur lơ đãng trả lời. "Chắc cậu ấy về đây để lo chút chuyện kinh doanh của gia đình, không về sớm vậy đâu."

"Kinh doanh? Chắc nhà anh ấy giàu lắm? Vậy tại sao không ở nhà hay ở khách sạn mà lại đến ở cái nhà chật chội của anh chứ." Cậu thuận miệng hỏi để phá tan cái không khí ngột ngạt trong phòng khách.

"Gia đình không hoà thuận, và cậu ta thích ở chung nhà với người quen hơn. Ở khách sạn cậu ta cảm thấy gò bó, giống như bị nhốt trong lồng vậy." Arthur cười mỉm chi giống như đang nhớ lại những kỉ niệm tươi đẹp ngày trước với người bạn trai cũ. Alfred đờ người ra một chút. Anh ta đâu có phải khó nhìn lắm, khi cười như thế trong anh ta cứ như thiên thần vậy. À không, cậu lắc đầu, là ác quỷ, là thiên thần đội lốt ác quỷ đó, đừng mắc bẫy.

"X-xem ra anh rất hiểu anh ta." Alfred gãi đầu, cố bắt mình không nghĩ về nụ cười lúc nãy.

"Thấy vậy thôi, chứ tôi chẳng bao giờ có thể hiểu nổi cậu ta." Đôi mắt xanh lá tự dưng có chút buồn, nhưng mặt anh vẫn bình thản. "Vì thế mà chúng tôi chia tay."

"Vậy khi nào anh ta tới để tôi chuẩn bị tinh thần." Cậu nói. Giọng có vẻ bình tĩnh nhưng thực ra cậu đang cố tự trấn an mình. Đừng lo Alfred, ngủ một đêm sẽ quên hết thôi mà. Mà tại sao cậu phải chịu chuyện này chứ, trong khi Gilbert là kẻ đầu sỏ.

"Khoảng tám giờ, cậu cứ thong thả đi. Đừng căng thẳng như vậy. Tôi nói mấy lần rồi, tôi đâu có ăn thịt cậu, đúng không Jones?" Anh ta đứng dậy, "Cậu uống gì?"

"Cà phê đi." Alfred nói.

"Tôi không có cà phê. Chỉ có trà thôi." Arthur lạnh lùng nói.

"Vậy thì trà cũng được. Nhớ là cho năm muỗng đường đó." Cậu nói vọng vào nhà bếp nơi Arthur đang đứng.

Lát sau, Arthur bưng một cái khay với ấm trà và ba cái tách đặt lên bàn.

"Đây, cậu thích uống bao nhiêu thì đường thì cứ bỏ vào." Arthur rót cho cậu một tách trà nóng rồi đưa cho cậu. Cái mùi hương nhè nhẹ toả ra từ nó làm người ta cảm thấy tỉnh táo. Cậu nhấp một chút rồi lè lưỡi. Đắng quá, sao người ta có thể uống được vậy. Cậu bỏ năm muỗng đường vào, khuấy cho tan rồi mới bắt đầu uống. Khi vừa uống hết tách trà, cậu mới nhận ra Arthur đang nhìn cậu bằng đôi mắt 'cậu có phải người ngoài hành tinh vừa đáp xuống trái đất không đấy'.

"Này, anh đừng có nhìn tôi chòng chọc như vậy chứ?" Alfred đặt tách trà xuống.

"Cậu uống trà chứ có phải uống nước ngọt đâu, cậu nhóc." Arthur khịt mũi rồi từ từ thưởng thức trà trong tách của mình. "Uống trà là phải uống từng tí một, phải cảm nhận được vị đắng và cái hậu ngọt của nó."

"Xin lỗi. Tôi chỉ thấy nó đắng nghét thôi." Alfred đảo mắt. "Lần sau nếu bạn trai anh vẫn còn ở đây, thì làm ơn mua sẵn cho tôi cà phê đi. Nước ngọt cũng được nữa."

"Muốn uống thì tự mua đi." Arthur đáp lại.

"Này, hình như anh đang nhờ vả tôi thì phải." Cậu cũng đâu phải hạng vừa.

"À, làm ơn bỏ hai chữ nhờ vả đó ra. Tôi không nhờ vả cậu. Nói chính xác là cậu đang chịu phạt, hiểu chứ. Cậu chịu phạt vì đã làm tổn thương danh dự nhân phẩm của tôi giữa chốn đông người." Arthur nói chuyện ngày càng lớn tiếng hơn. Nhưng Alfred không nhận ra không khí căng thẳng mà vẫn tiếp tục cãi nhau với anh ta. Đấu võ mồm giữa hai người ngày càng ác liệt. Ngôi nhà nhỏ giống như muốn nổ tung vậy.

Nhưng một tiếng két đã khiến hai người họ hướng ra cửa. Mắt xanh lá nhìn mắt xanh lơ. Rồi bọn họ cũng nhìn vào người mới xuất hiện ở trước cửa nhà.

"Chào, xin lỗi, aru." Một cậu thanh niên nhìn trạc tuổi Arthur đang bước vào. Hai tay xách hai vali nặng trịch. Tóc cậu ta màu đen mượt mà, dài tới vai và được cột gọn sang một bên.

"Em vào được sao, Yao?" Arthur nhìn cậu ta ngạc nhiên, và cậu biết rằng đó chính là bạn trai cũ của anh.

"Anh lúc nào cũng bỏ chìa khoá dự phòng ở dưới thảm mà. Không ngờ mấy năm rồi mà anh vẫn không bỏ thói quen đó, aru." Người tên Yao đó vui vẻ nói chuyện, nhưng dường như điều đó càng làm không khí giữa ba người trở nên ngượng ngùng hơn.

"Em biết mà, thói quen đâu có dễ bỏ được." Arthur luồn tay qua tóc rồi đi tới bên cậu. Tự dưng lúc đó tim cậu giống như ngừng đập. Chết rồi, phải làm sao đây? Bàn tay Arthur đặt lên vai cậu.

"Đây là Alfred, bạn trai mới của anh." giọng nói cùng hơi thở nóng ẩm của Arthur phà vào tai cậu khiến cậu khó chịu đến mức mặt đỏ lên. "Alfred à, còn đây là Yao, bạn trai cũ của anh đấy."

"Arthur, anh làm gì khiến Alfred đỏ mặt thế kia? Có phải em đến đây làm cản trở không gian riêng tư của hai người không? Nếu vậy thì em-" Yao cười rồi bắt đầu hướng ra cửa.

"Không cần đâu, Yao." Arthur nói lớn. "Chẳng sao hết. Alfred chẳng ghen đâu, đúng không?" Hai tay Arthur từ vai chuyển xuống ôm ngang eo cậu, kéo cơ thể cậu chạm vào cơ thể anh. Hai tay cậu đặt lên cẳng tay anh ta, cố tình cắm móng tay mình thật sâu cho anh buông tay ra.

"Đúng vậy. Anh cứ tự nhiên." Cậu cố gắng cười. "Haha." Tên chết tiệt, càng cấu anh ta, anh ta càng ôm chặt hơn.

"Em cứ ngồi nghỉ, anh xách hành lí lên cho em." Arthur buông Alfred ra, đi tới chỗ của Yao nhận lấy hai túi xách rồi đi thẳng lên lầu.

"Giọng cười của cậu thật đặc biệt." Yao nhìn cậu một lượt rồi nói. Sau đó anh ngồi ở ghế sofa đối diện cậu, tự rót cho mình tách trà. "Vẫn cái vị trà này." Anh ta tỏ ra đăm chiêu một chút rồi nhìn cậu mỉm cười. "Hai người đến với nhau bao lâu rồi?" Yao hỏi.

Không lẽ nói họ mới gặp nhau được hai ngày. "Chắc cũng m-một tuần rồi."

"Vậy à? Tình cảm hai người tốt chứ, vừa nãy tôi nghe thấy tiếng cãi nhau."

"Cũng, cũng tốt lắm. Cảm ơn anh đã quan tâm," Alfred lắp bắp nói.

"Tôi ở đây cùng bạn trai cậu, cậu không ngại chứ?" Anh ta đặt tách trà của mình xuống rồi nhìn vào cậu. Đôi mắt nâu cùng với nụ cười dễ mến khiến người ta tin tưởng. Nhưng mà cậu cảm thấy bất an vô cùng. Từ trước đến giờ anh hùng như cậu chưa nói dối một chuyện gì (à không, cũng có một hai lần nhưng không nghiêm trọng). Và lần này, cậu lại bị bắt đóng kịch trước mặt người khác. Mồ hôi cậu đổ ra như tắm, tay chân cũng run nữa. Hi vọng là anh không phát hiện ra. Nếu không thì cậu phải ở cạnh tên Arthur đó một tháng đó.

"À, à… không ngại, không ngại." Cậu lại ngượng ngùng gãi đầu. Mái tóc thẳng thóm lúc nãy đã bị cậu làm rối tung hết. Rồi chợt một bàn tay đặt lên tóc cậu, tiếp tục vò cho nó rối thêm lên.

"Anh nói mà, Yao. Em đừng ngại làm gì." Cái giọng đó là của Arthur.

"Tất cả cũng tại cái thói quen này hết. Anh và Alfred không ngại, em rất vui, aru." Yao lại mỉm cười. Cậu cảm giác như anh ta đang cười một cách máy móc chứ chẳng hề có chút tình cảm nào cả.

"Đợt này em về Mỹ làm gì?" Arthur bắt đầu. Anh ta ngồi cạnh cậu rồi nắm lấy tay cậu đặt trên đùi anh. Cậu bất giác lấy tay che miệng lại, mặt đỏ đến mức chẳng nói gì được. Tay anh ta ấm và có nhiều vết chai sần, ừ, giờ cậu chỉ biết có mỗi chuyện này thôi.

"Lên kế hoạch cưới vợ, aru." Anh tóc đen trước mặt cậu thản nhiên trả lời. "Là tiểu thư của tập đoàn Thiên Vũ."

"Anh đã từng gặp cô ta trên báo, khá xinh đó. Rất xứng với em." Arthur nói.

"Cảm ơn anh. Em tính ở đây một tuần. Mong anh không phiền. Đồ ăn cứ để em nấu." Yao rót cho mình tách trà khác.

"Ừ, cũng được. Anh không phản đối gì hết. Nhưng hôm nay anh là chủ nhà, để anh nấu cho em và Alfred ăn một bữa." Arthur hăng hái đứng dậy khỏi sofa, buông tay cậu ra rồi tiến thẳng về nhà bếp.

"Này này," Yao nhún vai rồi nhìn Alfred cười. Cậu chẳng biết đây là lần thứ mấy anh ta nhìn cậu cười bằng nụ cười đó, làm cậu cảm thấy khó chịu như có hàng trăm con bướm đang bay trong bao tử. Anh ta cưới vợ ư? Có lẽ đây là nguyên nhân khiến Arthur và Yao chia tay. Chậc, mà mày suy nghĩ về chuyện bọn họ làm gì chứ Alfred? Hãy suy nghĩ xem một tuần nữa mày sẽ đi đâu ăn mừng vì thoát khỏi tên Arthur đi chứ. "Tôi thấy hình như khi nghe Arthur nấu ăn cậu rất vui thì phải, Alfred."

"Hả?" Cậu giật mình và rồi xoa xoa bụng. "Chắc vậy." Lần này Yao lại nhìn cậu cười, nụ cười mang nhiều ý nghĩa hơn nhiều, cậu có cảm giác như anh cười vì cậu là đứa ngốc thì đúng hơn. Sau đó vẻ mặt anh ta bắt đầu đăm chiêu nhìn về đâu đó rồi bắt đầu đọc báo. Còn Alfred mở điện thoại mình ra để check Facebook.

Sau đó một tiếng, Arthur đeo tạp dề mặt mày rạng rỡ bước ra, gọi bọn họ đến ăn cơm. Đúng là làm bữa tối cho bạn trai cũ quả là có khác đấy, cái mặt nghiêm túc thường ngày biến đi đâu mất rồi, Alfred nghĩ trong lòng, nếu không có cậu chắc hôm nay họ đã dùng một bữa thịnh soạn ở dưới ánh nến rồi đó. Cậu bây giờ giống hệt như kì đà cản mũi vậy, chắc lát nữa cậu xin về sớm để họ có thời gian bên nhau. Biết đâu chừng họ làm lành lại, rồi Arthur sẽ huỷ bỏ cái hợp đồng chết tiệt đó thì sao. Cũng tốt lắm chứ. Cậu mỉm cười vì viễn cảnh tốt đẹp đó.

Khi ngồi vào bàn ăn, cậu chú ý rằng gương mặt của Yao vô cùng căng thẳng. Ăn cơm thôi mà, chứ đâu phải là tử hình đâu. Nhưng thực sự lúc đó cậu không biết, bản án tử hình đang treo lơ lửng trên đầu cậu.

"Mời dùng bữa." Arthur hai tay cầm hai chiếc dĩa bằng sứ trắng. Trên đó là thứ gì đấy đen đen và còn bốc khói nữa. "Ngon miệng nhé."

"Ừ, Arthur à, em có đem chút bánh ngọt làm quà cho anh. Để em lên lầu lấy cho anh và Alfred ăn tráng miệng." Yao vừa nói xong đã chạy biến lên lầu. Chỉ còn mình cậu và anh cùng với hai dĩa không thể gọi là đồ ăn được.

"Cậu không ăn cũng không sao đâu." Arthur thở dài đáp. Mặt anh ta có đôi chút buồn. Đôi mắt xanh lá tiếc nuối nhìn vào dĩa thức ăn bên Yao, giống như anh ta đã đổ bao nhiêu công sức vào bữa ăn vậy. Alfred nuốt nước bọt. Arthur nhìn cậu nói, "Thực ra-" Arthur tròn mắt nhìn cậu, dường như không thể tin nổi cảnh tượng trước mặt.

"Cũng n-ngon lắm." Thực ra nó đắng như than vậy đó, Alfred lầm bầm thêm vào. Cậu dùng dao cắt thêm một miếng nhỏ nữa, đưa vào miệng rồi nhanh chóng nuốt nó xuống bụng.

"Đây, bánh bà xã đây Arthur." Yao xuống lầu và chìa cho anh một hộp bánh được bọc giấy màu đỏ chót. Trên đó có thêm mấy chữ Trung màu đen nữa. "Ồ, Alfred…" Anh ta ngạc nhiên nhìn khi thấy cậu đang từ từ ăn hết dĩa thức ăn trên bàn.

Arthur vui vẻ nhìn cậu cười, rồi đặt tay lên vai cậu. "Nếu em thích thì trong bếp còn nhiều lắm." Tự dưng cậu cảm giác ánh mắt anh ta nhìn cậu ấm áp hơn một chút.

"Thực ra, Artie, anh biết đó, tôi thích hamburger và cà phê hơn." Alfred nhìn chăm chăm vào hộp bánh. Chẳng biết nó mùi vị ra sao nhưng mà chắc đỡ hơn cái thứ cậu vừa ăn. Alfred bất giác nuốt nước bọt. Mấy cái bánh hamburger lúc nãy đã bị tiêu hoá hết rồi, giờ miệng cậu chỉ toàn vị than đắng nghét. Chắc thứ bánh này sẽ làm bao tử đang phản đối dữ dội nằm yên.

"Alfred à, hamburger chẳng có lợi gì cho em đâu." Arthur thu nét mặt vui vẻ lúc nãy lại. "Toàn dầu mỡ, sau này em có mà nhồi máu cơ tim chết thì đừng trách anh không báo trước đấy."

"Này, anh không phải là bác sĩ, đừng có nói mấy điều đó với tôi, vô ích." Cậu không thích ai đụng đến sở thích ăn uống của cậu đâu đấy. Và chắc chắc mấy điều họ nói như tăng cân hay nhồi máu gì đấy đều là giả. Vì cậu đến giờ vẫn sống khoẻ mạnh đó thôi.

"Nếu em có chết, anh sẽ lo hậu sự cho em." Arthur nói.

"Không cần." Cậu quay mặt đi. "Anh nói cứ như tôi sẽ sống với anh suốt đời ấy."

Rồi có tiếng đằng hắng chen giữa không khí đang căng thẳng của hai người. "Xin lỗi. Nhưng hình như tôi đang cản trở hai người tình tứ thì phải." Yao nói làm cậu đỏ bừng mặt. Tình tứ cái gì chứ, họ đang cãi nhau rành rành ra đấy mà.

"Thôi, cũng tối rồi, tôi về đây." Alfred đứng lên.

"Ừ, mai còn đi học nữa." Arthur đứng lên theo rồi nói với Yao. "Anh đưa Alfred về, em cứ tự nhiên."

"Cảm ơn Arthur." Yao đáp lại.

***O.A.N.G.I.A***

"Cảm ơn, lúc nãy cậu diễn đạt lắm." Arthur ngồi trên xe nhìn về phía Alfred.

"Tại sao phải gạt anh ta?" Alfred hỏi vấn đề cứ lảng vảng trong đầu óc cậu nãy giờ.

"Tôi không muốn cậu ta biết, tôi chưa thể quên cậu ta, được chứ?" Anh ta nhếch mép cười, nhìn trông có vẻ bất đắc dĩ lắm.

"Anh ta với anh quan trọng như vậy sao?" Cậu lại hỏi tiếp, đôi mắt xanh lơ tò mò nhìn vào anh.

"Có thể nói như vậy. Mà cũng có thể nói tôi là dạng người cầm lên được nhưng bỏ xuống không được." Giọng Arthur trầm xuống. "Làm người như vậy đúng là khó sống phải không? Trong khi Trái đất này cứ quay, tôi thì cứ ở lại một góc. Mà kệ đi, dù gì tôi cũng quen rồi."

"Anh có thử quen bạn trai mới chưa, mà nói như vậy?" Cậu lại hỏi tiếp.

"Có, nhưng rồi họ biết chẳng đi tới đâu cả. Họ luôn bảo tôi ích kỉ, cổ hủ, khó tính, họ không thể nào chịu nổi tôi. Còn tôi thấy bọn họ chỉ là một đám bình thường không gì đặc biệt. Tôi thích những người như Yao, giống như là vùng đất mới để tôi khai phá vậy." Môi Arthur lại nhếch lên một chút. Cô độc, đắc thắng hay tự giễu mình? Cậu không rõ nữa. Nhưng giờ cậu có thể hiểu sao họ lại hợp nhau đến vậy rồi, hai tên đều đeo mặt nạ cười trên mặt, che giấu cảm xúc thật của mình. "À, đừng nói chuyện của tôi nữa. Cậu một mình đi trong Valentine lại còn kiếm chuyện với tôi chắc cũng không có bạn gái đâu nhỉ?"

"Cũng có," cậu gãi đầu. "Nhưng chưa đầy một tháng là chia tay rồi." Alfred như được gãi đúng chỗ ngứa, muốn nói thực nhiều, nhưng Arthur ngăn cậu lại. "Tôi thực sự không hiểu anh hùng như tôi-"

"Họ nói cậu ích kỉ, trẻ con, to mồm, tự cao tự đại, lại-" Arthur kể ra một hơi không ngừng nghỉ.

"Này, đủ chưa?" Alfred hỏi lại. Cậu nhăn mặt lại, không phải vì cậu khó chịu mà là vị bụng cậu bắt đầu đau. "Đau quá." Cậu ngồi gập bụng, hai tay ôm lấy bụng mình.

"Cậu bị sao vậy?" Arthur lái xe chậm lại, lo lắng nhìn vào cậu.

"Đau bụng, đau bụng." Cậu thì thầm nói. "Nãy giờ đau rồi, nhưng giờ đau dữ quá. Tại đồ ăn của anh không đấy." Cậu tức giận.

"Tôi đã bảo cậu không ăn được thì đừng ăn rồi mà. Ngốc quá." Arthur nói với giọng gấp gáp, rồi dừng xe lại ở đâu đó và mở cửa xe chạy đi. "Đợi ở đây, tôi chạy đi mua thuốc cho cậu. Đừng đi đâu đấy."

Một lát sau anh qua quay lại cùng với một bịch thuốc và thức ăn trong tay. Thực sự nếu không có ác cảm với anh ta, cậu đã ôm anh ta giống như một người bạn trước sự chăm sóc tận tình này rồi. "Cậu đang đau bụng, không nên ăn quá nhiều dầu mỡ đâu. Mà tôi cũng không biết nên mua gì cho cậu ăn nữa. Này là bánh táo chắc là ít dầu mỡ nhất trong đồ ăn Mỹ của cậu đấy," anh ta đưa cho cậu một cái hộp bánh thơm nức mũi. Chết tiệt, bao tử lại đau hơn rồi. "Còn đây là thuốc, ăn no uống. Mà nếu tối nay không khỏi nữa phải chạy đi bệnh viện ngay đấy."

"Rồi, được rồi. Anh phiền phức quá." Alfred ca cẩm.

"Nếu cậu có vào viện thì phải gọi cho tôi, tôi sẽ đến thăm cậu, OK?" Anh ta vuốt mái tóc đầy mồ hôi của cậu. Giọng nói dịu dàng như cậu cảm giác anh ta đang trù mình vào bệnh viện thì có.

"Anh vào để cảnh sát bắt anh à? Tôi cũng không muốn vào bệnh viện. Anh hùng vào viện vì ngộ độc thức ăn là chuyện không thể tin được." Cậu trả lời.

"Cậu cũng biết lo cho tôi đấy. Thôi, nói chuyện tới đây đủ rồi, về nhé." Nói xong anh ta quay sang vô-lăng và khởi động xe. Trước khi về nhà cậu đã ăn hết nửa cái bánh táo anh ta cho rồi.

Xe dừng lại cạnh nhà cậu. Trước khi ra khỏi xe, Arthur còn dặn là không được ăn đồ quá béo, không tốt cho dạ dày. Nào là lần sau không cần vì anh ta mà ăn hết dĩa thức ăn đó. Rồi phải uống thuốc mấy ngày nữa mời được nghĩ. Nói xong, cậu định ra khỏi xe thì anh ta kéo cậu lại, hôn lên tóc cậu một cái.

"Ngủ ngon nhé." Anh ta vẫy tay chào cậu, còn cậu thì trưng ra vẻ mặt bất ngờ rồi nhăn nhó cười. "Sao thế, chưa từng được ai hôn chúc ngủ ngon bao giờ hả?"

"Ừ, nói vậy cũng đúng." Cậu lấy tay vuốt vuốt tóc.

"Vậy từ nay tối nào tôi cũng sẽ hôn cậu chúc ngủ ngon nhé."

"Nói thật là anh đừng làm vậy, tôi sợ tôi bị mất ngủ vì anh đấy." Alfred ra khỏi xe rồi đi thẳng vào nhà. Hi vọng tối nay không mơ thấy ác mộng.

***O.A.N.G.I.A***

Thế là trong vòng một tuần, Alfred cứ đến nhà Arthur chơi hay 'hẹn hò'. Anh ta đã mua sẵn cà phê và một ít snack cho cậu, nên cậu cảm thấy không buồn chán lắm. Yao còn nấu ăn cho cậu nữa, nhưng cậu và anh ta ít khi nào ăn chung, vì khoảng mười một giờ tối anh ta mới có mặt ở nhà Arthur. Thức ăn đó cậu toàn để vào lò viba để hâm nóng lại. Và lúc đó cậu biết rằng câu nói, sướng nhất trên đời này là ăn cơm Tàu quả là không sai mà. Phải chi Yao ở thêm mấy bữa nữa để cậu có thể ăn hết mấy món ngon của Trung Quốc.

Arthur bảo cậu đem bài tập sang nhà anh ta làm. Nhưng có bao giờ cậu ngồi làm đâu, anh ta cũng nhắc vài lần thế rồi thôi. Thường thì cậu ngồi chơi game trên PSP, anh ta thì dùng laptop. Khi anh ta chán rồi thì cậu giựt cái laptop mà chơi game. Dù anh ta khó chịu, nhăn nhó và cằn nhằn cậu, nhưng cậu cũng chẳng để tâm làm gì. Cho nên, bây giờ ổ đĩa D của anh ta đầy game và film cả. Anh ta càng xoá thì cậu càng down nhiều hơn trước nữa. Và thế là cuối cùng anh ta bỏ cuộc.

"Này, bàn phím nhà tôi nó có thù với cậu hả?" Arthur vừa uống trà vừa đọc bảo hỏi khi cứ nghe tiếng lạch cạnh thật lớn phát ra từ cái laptop của mình.

"Không, anh sai rồi. Là chủ nó có thù với tôi." Alfred cười tươi vô tội nhìn anh.

Anh ta nhướn mày rồi trả lời cậu. "Phải rồi, cậu đâu đánh lại tôi đâu, nên mới trút giận lên laptop của tôi, tôi hiểu. Đáng thương cho cậu, Alfred à." Anh ta mỉm cười rồi lắc đầu.

"Tôi mà không đánh lại anh hả?" Alfred để laptop sang một bên, mặc cho mấy con zombie đang tấn công khu vườn nhà cậu. Đôi mắt xanh nhìn vào người đang ngồi trên sofa. "Có giỏi thì đánh một trận với tôi thử xem?" Cậu đi tới gần. Arthur gấp tờ báo lại, từ từ để tách trà xuống nhìn cậu giống như hiểu rõ cậu sẽ làm gì vậy.

"Thích thì chiều." Anh ta bắt đầu xăn tay áo lên, rồi nhanh như chớp tóm lấy áo thun của cậu. "Đừng tưởng tôi yếu đuối như vậy rồi khinh thường tôi. Lúc tôi còn đánh nhau với bốn năm tên cùng một lúc, cậu chỉ mới là thằng nhóc còn bú tí mẹ."

"Anh đã già rồi, anh tốt hơn là nên biết điều đó đi." Cậu để mặc anh ta túm áo mình. Đôi mắt xanh lơ nhìn anh ta đầy khiêu khích. "Xương cốt anh đã mục, cơ anh cũng đã nhão ra rồi."

"Phải, còn cậu thì sao, cơ bắp này," Arthur đưa tay lướt nhẹ qua cánh tay cậu khiến cậu rùng mình, "giống đồ giả hơn. Đeo vào để cưa gái hả?" Nói rồi anh ta cười to đầy thích thú, còn mặt cậu đỏ bừng vì tức giận.

"Nín đi," cậu lại hét lên, và rồi cậu nghe thấy tiếng cửa mở. Không lẽ Yao đã về. Không xong rồi, nếu thấy cậu và anh ta đang đánh nhau, kiểu gì anh ta cũng phát hiện ra họ đang đóng kịch. Và, và… cậu chẳng suy nghĩ gì mà vòng tay mình qua eo Arthur, kéo anh ta sát vào ngực mình và từ từ cúi xuống.

"Nà-" Arthur chưa kịp nói ra tiếng nào thì đã bị môi Alfred ấn lên.

"Xin lỗi, aru…" Lúc Yao bước vào thấy hai người đang áp sát vào nhau, vội vàng lấy chiếc cặp da đang cầm trên tay che mặt lại. "Xem như tôi không thấy gì hết, không thấy gì hết." Rồi sau đó anh ta nhanh chóng bước lên phòng.

Lúc đó, cậu mới thở phào nhẹ nhõm và buông Arthur ra. "Lúc nãy, lúc nãy tôi nghe tiếng anh ta vào nên mới…" Alfred vội vàng giải thích, bước tránh Arthur, giống như tránh tà vậy. Mặt cậu đỏ bừng cả lên, nhưng mặt Arthur cũng chẳng kém gì.

Anh lắp bắp nói, "T-tôi hiểu mà… Cũng tối rồi, tôi đưa cậu về nhà. Mà ngày mai, có lẽ Yao sẽ quay về Trung Quốc, nên có lẽ cậu không cần phải đến đây nữa. Và nếu như không có chuyện gì xảy ra, thì xem như hợp đồng của chúng ta đến đây chấm dứt."

"Tôi hiểu." Alfred vác ba-lô lên vai rồi bước ra khỏi cửa. Arthur cũng đi theo. "Hôm nay tôi không muốn về nhà sớm, anh chở tôi đi vòng vòng có được không?" Lúc ra khỏi cửa cậu mới mở lời. "Hôm nay ba mẹ tôi cãi nhau, tôi không muốn ở nhà, ngột ngạt lắm."

"Tôi hiểu." Arthur gật đầu. "Thế thì hôm nay mình đi xe máy đi. Rất có công dụng trong xả stress." Anh mở cửa ga-ra ra và trong góc tối, một chiếc xe máy phân khối lớn đang nằm trong đó.

"Anh mà cũng lái chiếc này hả?" Alfred ngạc nhiên hỏi. Cậu nhận ra chiếc Harley Davidson dòng sportster XL1200X này. Chiếc xe màu đen cáu cạnh cùng với gương chiếu hậu gắn trên tay lái và yên xe thấp là đặc trưng của chiếc xe. Nói thật, cậu cũng muốn để dành tiền để mua một chiếc như thế. À không, là xịn hơn mới đúng. "Harley Davidson dòng sportster XL1200X… Tôi cũng muốn mua một chiếc như thế." Cậu đi đến, sờ thử vào yên xe.

"Tướng cậu lái chiếc Harley Davidson Fat Boy 2011 hợp hơn ấy." Arthur cười to rồi ném cho cậu nón bảo hiểm. "Ngày trước Yao phản đối tôi lái xe này, nên tôi chưa bao giờ chở cậu ấy đi chơi bằng nó cả. Mà chiếc lúc trước tôi chạy là Street Triple R."

"Thực ra tôi cũng thích Fatboy 2011 lắm." Alfred gật đầu. "Nhưng tạm thời thì chưa có tiền. 15000 đô lận đấy. Mà túi của tôi bây giờ," Alfred đút hai tay vào túi quần jean rồi kéo ra, "Trống rỗng. Hahha." Cậu cười to.

"Từ từ sẽ có thôi." Arthur cười rồi ra hiệu cậu ngồi lên.

"Tôi chở anh." Alfred nói. Arthur ngạc nhiên rồi gật đầu để cậu chở.

***O.A.N.G.I.A***

Trong màn đêm, gió cứ thổi vào người họ lạnh cóng. Nhưng Alfred lại cảm thấy một luồng khí ấm áp lúc nào cũng ở bên cạnh cậu. Một lúc sau, họ chạy vào một đường ngoại ô vắng vẻ. Bầu trời đêm lúc này lấp lánh đầy ánh sao. Họ dừng xe lại ở một bên đường rồi ngồi xuống bãi cỏ. Gió cứ thổi, khiến cho hết lớp cỏ này đến lớp cỏ khác nằm xuống tựa như sóng biển vậy. Họ không nói gì chỉ là cùng nhau nhìn lên bầu trời.

"Nếu Yao lại trở về thì sao?" Alfred hỏi Arthur. Cậu không biết, nhưng tự dưng khi nghe giữa cậu và anh ta sẽ không còn liên lạc gì nữa, cậu cảm giác có gì đó không nỡ.

"Thì tôi nói tôi và cậu chia tay rồi." Arthur trả lời.

"Ừ, thế cũng được." Cậu không nói gì, lại lặng lẽ nhìn lên bầu trời đêm. Ngốc quá, tại sao lại quan tâm đến chuyện đó làm gì chứ, cậu thầm trách bản thân.

"Lẽ ra cậu phải vui chứ Alfred?" Arthur vỗ vai cậu, "Mấy ngày nay tôi cứ cằn nhằn cậu hoài, chắc cậu mệt lắm hả. Tôi biết, đằng sau lưng chắc cậu sẽ mắng chửi tôi." Nói rồi anh ta cười thật to. "Nhưng mà tôi cũng phải cảm ơn cậu."

"Không cần." Cậu lắc đầu, rồi dùng tay vuốt lại mái tóc bị gió thổi tung.

"Này, cậu có chuyện gì buồn thì cứ nói ra đi. Tôi nghe." Arthur nằm xuống bãi cỏ, dùng hai bàn tay lót đầu. Alfred quay sang nhìn vào đôi mắt xanh lá. Mắt anh phản chiếu những vì sao lấp lánh trên cao, khiến nó càng thêm đẹp. Có phải khi người ta sắp rời bỏ ai đó, người ta thường nghĩ đến những điều tốt đẹp hay không? Chậc, cậu lại suy nghĩ lung tung nữa rồi.

"Tại sao tôi phải nói cho anh biết, anh lại dùng nó để bắt tôi làm những điều mà tôi không thích thì sao?" Alfred chán ghét nhìn vào con người đang nằm trên bãi cỏ đó.

"Dù sao tôi cũng chẳng còn dính dán gì đến cậu nữa. Thế giới này rộng lớn lắm dễ gì chúng ta lại gặp nhau đúng không?" Arthur nhếch mép cười. "Tôi thấy hình như cậu không có bạn thân nhỉ?"

"Anh nói bậy, tôi có rất nhiều bạn." Alfred cãi lại.

"Nhưng mà không có bạn thân. Thôi, đừng ngại nữa, cứ nói ra hết đi." Anh ta lại cười.

"Thôi được rồi." Cậu thở dài rồi bĩu môi nhìn anh. "Chuyện là…"Rồi thế là cậu nói hết những gì trong lòng mình ra. Như chuyện cha mẹ cậu luôn cãi nhau, chẳng có ai thèm quan tâm đến cậu cả, trong khi cậu cố gắng để làm họ chú ý. Nhưng dùng như chẳng ai muốn để ý đến đứa con này. Rồi chuyện bạn bè trong lớp, đúng là cậu chẳng có người bạn nào gọi là thân. Mọi thứ đều trút lên Facebook cả, đến mức cậu nghiện Facebook. Nói một lát, cậu quay sang Arthur thì anh ta đã ngủ rồi. "Này, tên sâu róm…" Cậu cười.

Một cơn gió lạnh thổi đến, xuyên qua kẻ lá tạo nên những âm thanh rùng rợn đến sởn tóc gáy. Cậu rùng mình một cái. Đôi mắt xanh nhìn vào màn đêm trước mắt. Hình như… hình như cậu thấy có cái gì đang động đậy đó. Tự dưng trong đầu óc cậu nghĩ đến chuyện, sẽ có một con quái vật xuất hiện từ trong bóng đêm ra, gào lên một tiếng động trời rồi ăn thịt cậu. Hoặc là một con ma áo trắng người đầy máu me bùn đất bỗng dưng xuất hiện trước mắt cậu rồi nhập vào xác cậu. Chết rồi, không xong rồi. Cơ thể cao lớn càng run dữ dội hơn.

"Này," cậu run run ngồi lên người cái tên sâu róm đang ngủ say bên dưới. "Này, có ma… c-có ma đó…" Cậu túm lấy cổ áo sơ mi của Arthur. Tay cậu vỗ vỗ vào mặt anh. "Về, nhanh, tôi muốn về…"

"Ư…" Anh ta đang ngủ say rồi lầm bầm gì đó. Gương mặt này, đôi mắt, chân mày, mái tóc, tất cả đều có nét đặc trưng riêng nhưng chúng hoà hợp với nhau tạo thành một con người đặc biệt. Cậu cúi sát một chút để nhìn cho rõ hơn. Bàn tay cậu lướt nhẹ theo những đường nét trên mặt Arthur, từ chân mày cho đến góc cằm. Nếu anh là con gái thì tốt hơn, cậu tự nói thầm trong lòng. Rồi bất chợt mắt Arthur mở ra. Trước mặt cậu là một màu xanh lá xinh đẹp của cánh đồng cỏ ngày hè.

Và rồi, cậu không biết mình làm gì nữa. Cậu dường như bị hút vào trong cánh đồng đó. Cậu cúi xuống gần hơn và môi họ chạm vào nhau. Không giống như nụ hôn vội vàng và giả tạo ban chiều. Nụ hôn này mang đến cho cậu cảm giác thật hơn. Ấm áp đến mức khiến người ta sợ hãi, đó là những gì mà Alfred có thể miêu tả vào lúc này. Cậu sợ vì thứ nhất cậu chưa bao giờ cậu hôn con gái mà có cảm giác đó, và thứ hai, cậu vừa hôn một cậu con trai, lại còn là người mà cậu từng rất căm ghét.

Nụ hôn ban đầu chỉ là cái chạm môi nhẹ. Sau đó cậu tách ra, Arthur nhìn cậu, cậu nhìn Arthur. Chẳng ai nói gì và rồi cả hai nhắm mắt lại, cùng chìm vào nụ hôn say đắm và nồng nàn hơn. Hơi thở quấn quít dường như hoà làm một. Mùi trà, mùi cà phê trộn lẫn vào nhau. Càng lúc nhịp thở càng gấp gáp cho đến khi cả hai tách nhau ra. Alfred cảm giác da mặt mình nóng ran lên, còn mặt Arthur cũng đỏ chẳng kém gì mặt cậu. Không khí bối rối ngượng ngùng bao trùm cả hai người. Cậu chẳng biết nói gì cả, và rồi cậu cười to trong bối rối.

"Haha," Alfred cười. "Lúc nãy tôi nhìn a-anh giống bạn gái cũ của tôi quá. N-nên tôi l-lầm. Hiểu lầm thôi. Hiểu lầm." Cậu rời khỏi người anh rồi nhìn bãi cỏ như đang tìm kiếm thứ gì đó.

"C-chuyện này… t-tôi không để ý gì đâu… T-tôi biết chỉ là hiểu lầm thôi." Arthur cũng trả lời. Nhưng hai người chẳng nhìn vào nhau.

"C-chúng ta về thôi, khuya r-rồi, Arthur." Alfred đứng dậy, phủi cho hết cát bụi xuống rồi đi đến chỗ chiếc xe đang đậu.

"Chắc cậu cũng mệt rồi, tôi chở cậu." Anh nói, cậu gật đầu đồng ý.

Đêm đó, cậu chẳng thể nào chợp mắt được. Cái mùi hương cùng hơi ấm khi có Arthur bên cạnh dường như trở thành nỗi ám ảnh trong cậu. Đó không phải là cảm giác chán ghét, mà đơn giản là một cảm giác mà dường như cậu đã quên từ lâu rồi. Đó là cảm giác thực sự thích một người. Hình như từ trước đến giờ, cậu đeo đuổi bạn gái chỉ vì thấy cô đơn hay gì đó chứ không thực sự phải là thích, thậm chí là yêu. Phải mất bao lâu để có thể yêu một người. Phải mất bao lâu để khiến họ yêu mình. Thực sự vấn đề này từ lâu đã chẳng còn quan trọng với cậu nữa.

Và giờ đây, cái cảm giác đó lại trỗi dậy một lần nữa. Nhưng đó không phải là một cô gái, mà là một người thanh niên. Thế là bệnh hoạn có đúng không? Dù cậu không kị thị giới tính thứ ba nhưng khi bản thân cậu hôn và thậm chí còn thích một người cùng giới thì cậu không thể nào chấp nhận được. Alfred cứ ép bản thân mình đừng nghĩ về nó nữa. Và kết quả là hình ảnh của Arthur cứ lẩn quẩn trong đầu óc cậu cho đến khi trời gần sáng. Khi cậu ngủ được một lúc thì cũng đã đến giờ đi học rồi. Thôi vậy, dù sao từ ngày hôm nay cậu cũng chả gặp lại Arthur nữa, không cần phải lo.

Tối hôm đó, Arthur gọi cậu đến nhà ăn cơm gọi là tiệc chia tay. Những món đó đều là do Yao làm cả, nên tất nhiên là cậu phải đến rồi. Bọn họ ngồi nói chuyện vui vẻ. Nhưng thực ra là cậu và Arthur không nói chuyện với nhau, mà chỉ nói chuyện với Yao thôi. Dù lúc trước, bọn họ ít nói chuyện với nhau, nhưng vẫn nói móc nào đủ thứ. Đằng này Alfred cảm giác rất nặng nề. Và rồi thời gian cũng như thế mà trôi đi. Trước khi cậu về, Yao còn hỏi xin số điện thoại để tiện liên lạc với cậu nữa. Tất nhiên, cậu là một người luôn cởi mở và muốn kết bạn với mọi người nên dễ dàng chấp nhận rồi.

Sau khi cậu về không được bao lâu thì nhận được tin nhắn của một số lạ.

"Nihao, Yao đây Alfred. Cậu lưu số tôi lại nhé."

Cậu nhắn lại: "Ok. Hi vọng sớm gặp được a và dc ăn mấy món a nấu."

"Tôi cũng hi vọng vậy. Chúc cậu và Arthur luôn vui vẻ như vậy nhé."

Cậu nhăn nhó cười, nhắn lại một tin "Cảm ơn." Rồi sau đó cậu tắt máy, còn Yao thì cũng không nhắn tin nào cho cậu nữa.

***O.A.N.G.I.A***

Anh tóc vàng đưa đôi mắt xanh lá nhìn vào màn hình vi tính. Hiện tại anh chẳng có chuyện gì làm cả. Căn nhà này cũng trở nên yên ắng lạ thường, chẳng còn tiếng cười của Alfred hay tiếng phim võ thuật của Yao. Rốt cuộc người cô đơn thì cho dù có nhiều người bên cạnh cách mấy thì cũng sẽ cô đơn thôi.

Beep. Tiếng tin nhắn Yahoo vang lên. Một hộp thoại mở ra. Người tên Bánh bao nhân thịt muốn nói chuyện với anh.

Bánh bao nhân thịt: ra đi, em biết anh đang onl mà, đừng trốn nữa.

Trà Earl Grey: giỏi thế. Có chuyện gì muốn nói với anh à?

Bánh bao nhân thịt: em vừa về tới nhà, nên muốn báo với anh thôi, aru.

Trà Earl Grey: ừ, còn chuyện gì nữa không?

Bánh bao nhân thịt: còn. Em biết anh và cậu Alfred đó đang đóng kịch gạt em.

Môi Arthur vẽ lên một đường cong.

Trà Earl Grey: ừ, thế thì sao?

Bánh bao nhân thịt: cũng chẳng có gì. Nhưng em nhận ra, ánh mắt anh nhìn cậu ta không đơn giản như vậy, đúng không Arthur?

Trà Earl Grey: ánh mắt gì? Thù ghét à? : D

Bánh bao nhân thịt: . đừng giả vờ nữa. Anh hiểu ý em mà. Anh bắt đầu có cảm tình với cậu ta, đúng không?

Trà Earl Grey: Không.

Bánh bao nhân thịt: Arthur, anh đừng có nói dối không chớp mắt.

Trà Earl Grey: Chứng minh đi.

Bánh bao nhân thịt: thứ nhất là ánh mắt đó của anh. Ngày trước anh cũng nhìn em bằng ánh mắt đó.

Trà Earl Grey: giờ anh cũng nhìn em bằng ánh mắt thế mà, Yao.

Bánh bao nhân thịt: không, đã không còn nữa. Anh là thứ đồ cố chấp, chúng ta chẳng còn tình cảm gì nữa, nhưng bản thân anh lại cứ cho mình là còn tình cảm với em. Anh cố tình bảo cậu ta làm bạn trai anh chỉ vì anh muốn chứng minh cho em thấy, anh đã buông xuống được để em không trêu ghẹo anh. Hình như anh thất bại rồi, Arthur, nhưng vô tình lại tìm được người phù hợp với mình.

Trà Earl Grey: OK. Cứ xem như em đúng, được chưa? Đừng nói chuyện này nữa.

Bánh bao nhân thịt: tại sao là cứ xem, anh nghe tiếp đi. Thứ hai, anh bảo em khi nấu ăn đừng bỏ quá nhiều tiêu ớt. Lúc trước khi em nấu ăn cho anh, anh luôn bảo phải bỏ ớt nhiều vào. Nhưng vì cậu ta đang đau bao tử, anh không muốn ảnh hưởng cho sức khoẻ của cậu ta chứ gì?

Trà Earl Grey: nếu người đau bao tử là em, anh cũng sẽ làm thế.

Bánh bao nhân thịt: làm sao giống nhau được. Em ăn uống điều độ nên sẽ không có chuyện đó, với lại từ trước đến giờ anh có quan tâm đến cái bao tử của em sao. Toàn bắt em ăn mấy thứ cháy khét anh làm.

Trà Earl Grey: nhưng mà rốt cuộc em có ăn đâu. Rốt cuộc em toàn dùng liên hoàn cước gì đó đánh anh.

Bánh bao nhân thịt: thứ ba, anh đồng ý cho cậu ta chạy chiếc xe con cưng của anh.

Trà Earl Grey: đó không chứng minh được gì hết.

Bánh bao nhân thịt: nó nói lên nhiều thứ, Arthur à. Anh chưa bao giờ cho bất kì ai leo lên chiếc xe cưng của anh hết. Ngay cả thằng bạn Gilbi gì đó của anh, anh cũng chưa từng cho cậu ta leo lên.

Trà Earl Grey: tên cậu là là Gilbert.

Bánh bao nhân thịt: và cuối cùng, em nhớ rõ ngày trước anh từng nói sẽ không bao giờ kết giao với bất kì tên người Mỹ nào, vì bản thân anh không thể chịu đựng nổi họ. Nhưng anh lại để cậu ta ở nhà hơn một tuần lễ. Vì đối với anh, cậu ta thật đặc biệt đúng không?

Trà Earl Grey: em có gắn camera ở nhà anh hả?

Bánh bao nhân thịt: sao, bị cáo? Anh đã thú nhận chưa? Anh bắt đầu thích cậu ta từ lúc nào?

Trà Earl Grey: chắc từ lúc cậu ta chịu ăn hết dĩa thức ăn anh làm.

Bánh bao nhân thịt: rồi không biết từ bao giờ anh phát hiện thêm nhiều điểm tốt của cậu ta, phải không?

Trà Earl Grey: haha, : )) nghe giống phim truyền hình dài tập hả?

Bánh bao nhân thịt: cũng gần như thế. : )) nhưng em hi vọng anh sẽ có kết thúc tốt đẹp.

Trà Earl Grey: cảm ơn em, nhưng anh quyết định cắt liên lạc với cậu ấy.

Bánh bao nhân thịt: tại sao?

Trà Earl Grey: cậu ta là straight.

Bánh bao nhân thịt: anh cần cuốn sách dạy bí quyết biến thẳng thành cong không? Em cho anh một quyển.

Trà Earl Grey: Không cần đâu. Với lại, anh biết cậu ta rất ghê tởm anh, càng tiếp cận cậu ta, cậu ta sẽ càng ghét anh hơn. Anh không muốn như vậy.

Bánh bao nhân thịt: anh sợ bị tổn thương?

Trà Earl Grey: chuyện anh bị tổn thương không quan trọng. Vấn đề là ở Alfred, cậu ấy không thuộc về thế giới của chúng ta, em hiểu mà. Giả sử như anh và cậu ta có thể cặp bồ, thì cậu ta sẽ phải đối mặt với những chuyện gì. Cậu ta vốn là một người ưa náo nhiệt, lại có nhiều bạn bè, lại thích khoác lên mình cái vẻ hào nhoáng. Cậu ta có chịu nổi nếu một ngày nào đó bị mọi người xa lánh hay không? Đến lúc đó cậu ấy có bỏ rơi anh không?

Bánh bao nhân thịt: anh đã suy nghĩ quá nhiều cho Alfred. Nếu cậu ta thực sự thích anh, nhất định cậu ấy sẽ bỏ qua tất cả vì anh. Với lại anh hãy thử nghĩ cho mình đi Arthur. Anh hãy theo phương châm sống của em này: thà để cho người khác tổn thương chứ đừng tự làm tổn thương mình.

Trà Earl Grey: cách sống của em, anh không thể theo được đâu Yao. À, mà nói cho em biết, cũng chính vì cái cách sống đó của em mà ngày trước anh cảm thấy em thật là thu hút a. Nhưng bây giờ…

Bánh bao nhân thịt: anh thích cách sống vì mọi người của Alfred à? Haha : )) Em hiểu mà.

Trà Earl Grey: cậu ta chỉ là một đứa có suy nghĩ đơn giản và bị cuồng tư tưởng anh hùng quá đáng. Đừng đề cao cậu ấy quá.

Bánh bao nhân thịt: Anh có thể xem cậu ta là sinh vật quí hiếm cũng được.

Trà Earl Grey: sinh vật quí hiếm như vậy anh không dám đụng đến đâu. : ))

Bánh bao nhân thịt: nghe lời em đi, hãy xử cậu ta trước rồi muốn làm gì cũng được. Muốn không, em gửi cho anh vài lọ xuân dược.

Trà Earl Grey: ý em nói là phải đụng chạm tứ chi trước rồi mới nói chuyện cho đàng hoàng hả? Em lúc nào cũng thủ đoạn.

Bánh bao nhân thịt: Anh hiểu em đến vậy thì level của anh cũng chẳng thua em là bao đâu Arthur. Thôi, em out đây. Công ty em còn nhiều chuyện phải xử lí lắm, nhưng mà em cần nhắc anh nhớ một điều: trên đời này chỉ có một người duy nhất hợp với mình, nếu anh bỏ lỡ cơ hội, anh sẽ hối hận đó.

Trà Earl Grey: bye em, chúc em và vợ sắp cưới sống hạnh phúc đến răng long đầu bạc nhé. : D

Bánh bao nhân thịt: anh đừng trêu em. Anh nên chúc là hi vọng là cô ta đừng phát hiện chuyện em là gay sớm quá. Vì với em, cô ta rất có giá trị để lợi dụng. Với lại cô ta còn phải sinh con cho nhà em nữa.

Trà Earl Grey: nếu được thì đừng sống như vậy nữa Yao.

Bánh bao nhân thịt: anh biết là bản tính em như vậy rồi mà Arthur. Em chẳng còn đường để quay lại. Có trách thì trách ông ba nhà em ấy. Tạm biệt anh.

Trà Earl Grey: Bye.

Lúc Yao thoát khỏi Yahoo cũng là lúc anh tắt máy. Rốt cuộc anh nên làm thế nào đây. Đừng chạm vào cậu ấy, để cậu ấy có thể sống được một cuộc sống bình thường. Hay cố gắng đứng cạnh cậu ấy và một ngày phải chấp nhận chuyện cậu ấy ruồng bỏ anh. Chuyện nào sẽ tốt hơn cho cả hai đây? Có lẽ là cách thứ nhất. Ừ, dù sao thì cái cảm xúc anh đối với cậu ta chắc chỉ là nhất thời thôi. Một ngày nào đó sẽ không còn nữa, thôi thì tốt nhất anh nên chấm dứt càng sớm càng tốt.

Arthur lẳng lặng ra ban công hút thuốc. Làn khói mờ mịt thoát ra khỏi đầu thuốc đang cháy đỏ rồi tan vào màn đêm. Thứ tình cảm đang dâng trào này cũng giống như bong bóng xà phòng vậy. Nhìn xa thì lấp lánh rất đẹp, nhưng chỉ cần chạm tay vào thôi cũng đủ làm nó vỡ ra rồi. Thôi thì anh cứ xem như mọi thứ là một trải nghiệm thú vị trong mấy năm buồn tẻ gần đây vậy.

Dụi tắt điếu thuốc, đầu ngón tay thon dài khẽ lướt qua môi, có vẻ còn luyến tiếc gì đó.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Oan gia  
Author: Tea&Coffee  
Pairing: USUKUS (nhìn chung là chả biết cp nào :)) )  
Rate: T  
Genre: Romance/ humor/ angst  
Warning: Hài bệnh bựa, ngôn ngữ chat, facebook =]]]  
Summary: Cuộc sống có biết bao vòng xoay, và dù họ có bao nhiêu hiểu lầm thì họ vẫn gặp nhau.

Chapter 3:

Alfred nằm dài trên giường nhìn vào chiếc điện thoại Nokia cũ rích. Anh ta kiếm nó ở đâu ra vậy không biết nữa? À, mà dường như anh ta đã quên mất một chuyện rồi. Giao ước của cậu và anh ta đã được xoá bỏ, nhưng anh chưa trả cậu tấm ảnh đó. Cậu có nên đi đòi lại hay không đây? Nên chứ, cậu biết câu trả lời. Nhưng để gọi cho Arthur đối với cậu cũng là một điều khá khó khăn. Cậu sợ đến khi mình gọi được gọi thì cũng chẳng biết phải mở lời như thế nào. Anh khoẻ không ư? Hay anh còn chưa trả tôi tấm ảnh?

Không ổn rồi. Chưa bao giờ cậu gặp tình huống khó xử như thế này hết. Alfred chán chường lên check facebook. Cậu đăng một status bâng quơ "gọi điện thoại cho một người rất khó sao?" và lập tức có người trả lời ngay.

Hoa hồng Versailles: Đang yêu và muốn hẹn người ta đi chơi sao cưng?

Anh hùng đỉnh nhất thế giới: . ko yêu ko thích ai hết. Nhưng hẹn người ta ra là để đòi nợ.

Hoa hồng Versailles : ai nợ em, anh trả dùm cho. Nợ tình hay nợ tiền.

Anh hùng đỉnh nhất thế giới: t không đùa với anh đâu.

Hoa hồng Versailles: muốn gọi thì đơn giản lắm. Nhắm mắt lại và ấn call.

Anh hùng đỉnh nhất thế giới: ko có đơn giản như vậy lâu.

Hoa hồng Versailles: tin anh đi cưng… cứ làm đi.

Anh hùng đỉnh nhất thế giới: ∑(￣□￣；)

Anh hùng đỉnh nhất thế giới: OK.

Cậu lại nhìn vào chiếc Nokia nằm trên giường. Cầm nó lên, rồi cậu run run ấn vào danh bạ. Dù sao thì trong danh bạ cũng chỉ có mình số của anh thôi mà. Chỉ cần ấn 'call' là được thôi. Bỗng dưng tiếng nhạc chuông vang lên làm cậu giật mình. Là Arthur.

"A-alo," Alfred bắt máy.

"Chào, chắc cậu còn thức hả?" Arthur hỏi.

"Ừ, cũng chuẩn bị đi ngủ rồi." Cậu trả lời.

"Chắc cậu còn nhớ giao ước giữa chúng ta đúng không?" Anh ta chậm rãi nói. "Tôi sẽ xoá tấm hình đó. Nếu cậu không an tâm thì có thể đến nhà tôi. Tôi sẽ đốt tất cả hình và cho cậu nhìn thấy tôi xoá tấm ảnh cho cậu an tâm."

"Tôi tin tưởng anh." Cậu trả lời.

"Cậu đợi chút," tầm hai phút sau, anh nói tiếp, "Thế thì tôi báo cho cậu biết, tôi đã xoá hình trong lap và đốt tất cả hình rồi." Cậu có thể nghe thấy tiếng cười ở đầu dây bên kia.

"Không cần tôi tới đó à?" Cậu hỏi lại. Ít ra nếu tôi đến đó thì có thể gặp lại anh. Một chút cũng được.

"Tại cậu bảo tin tưởng tôi mà. Tôi dù sao cũng là một người Anh được đào tạo bày bản, sẽ không bao giờ thất hứa đâu. Tôi không giống như người Mỹ các cậu." Anh tóc vàng nhạt nói với giọng khiêu khích.

"Anh không nói móc tôi anh chịu không nổi à?" Cậu mỉm cười trả lời.

"Ai bảo thế. Thôi cậu đi ngủ đi, tôi-" Arthur chưa nói hết thì cậu đã cắt ngang.

"Tôi- chúng ta có thể làm bạn được không? Được không?" Cậu sợ anh không trả lời cậu hay cúp máy giữa chừng. Nếu bây giờ cậu không nói ra, thì có lẽ cậu không bao giờ nói ra được những câu này hay thậm chí là gọi điện thoại cho anh.

Bên đầu dây bên kia im lặng.

"Arthur, Arthur anh còn đó không?" Cậu hỏi. Tôi chỉ đề nghị làm bạn với anh thôi mà, không có ý gì khác đâu. Mấy ngày nay tôi cứ cảm giác khó chịu lắm, tôi nghĩ mình nhớ anh. Nhưng tôi chẳng thể nào gọi điện thoại cho anh được. Tôi còn muốn tiến xa hơn thế nữa, muốn hơn bạn bè nữa. Nhưng bây giờ thực tình tôi chưa có can đảm đó. Tôi là một anh hùng nhát gan, tôi biết điều đó. Tôi… Đó là những lời mà cậu suy nghĩ suốt mấy đêm liền trong đầu. Và cậu sẽ không bao giờ nói cho ai biết cả. Thực tình cậu hi vọng đó chỉ là những rung động tức thôi mà thôi. Hi vọng nó như khói, sẽ mau chóng tan biến dù sau đó cái mùi khó ngửi vẫn còn vương vấn trong không khí.

"À… chuyện này…" anh do dự. Làm ơn đấy, nói ừ đi. "Thôi, cũng được."

"Tốt quá." Cậu mừng rỡ reo to. "Chúng ta có thể làm bạn."

"Bạn… chỉ là bạn bình thường thôi phải không? Có khi nào một ngày nào đó cậu đá người bạn này sang một bên không?" giọng nói bên kia trở nên trầm hơn, trầm đến mức cậu không nghe được gì ngoài những tiếng khào khào.

"Hả? Anh nói gì?" Cậu hỏi lại.

"À không, tôi rất vui khi được làm bạn với cậu. Ngủ ngon nhé." Arthur trả lời rồi ngắt máy. Một tiếng bíp bíp kéo dài vang lên trong khoảng không tĩnh lặng của buổi đêm. Chết tiệt, cậu còn chưa nói chúc ngủ ngon với anh mà. Cậu nằm xuống giường, cọ sát người mình vào lớp chăn êm. Thôi, hôm nay cậu có thể nói ra hết mọi chuyện là tốt rồi. Cậu chẳng mong gì hơn là có thể đứng ở cạnh anh như một người bạn cả.

Người ta nói, một khi đã trở thành người yêu và rồi chia tay thì chẳng bao giờ làm bạn được. Cậu hiểu chuyện đó, những cô gái mà cậu từng cặp bồ và bị cậu đá luôn nhìn cậu bằng cặp mắt lạnh băng, dù trước đó họ đã từng ân ái, thân mật đến mức nào. Giả sử như một ngày nào đó, thứ tình cảm cậu dành cho anh ngày càng lớn dần, đến mức mà cậu nói rằng mình yêu anh. Và nếu anh đồng ý, và nếu mọi chuyện đổ vỡ, ai cũng biết cậu là gay, cậu liệu có chịu được những lời chê cười và sự xa lánh của bạn bè hay không? Giữa danh tiếng và Arthur cậu sẽ chọn cái nào. Nếu cậu chọn danh tiếng, có phải sẽ gạt anh sang một bên? Anh sẽ bị cậu làm tổn thương, và cậu sẽ không bao giờ có thể quay lại được nữa.

Thế thì hãy làm bạn đi. Sẽ tốt cho cả hai.

Cậu bật tin nhắn lên, và nhắn vào số anh "Ngủ ngon." Sau đó cậu đặt điện thoại sang một bên và chìm vào giấc ngủ.

***O.A.N.G.I.A***

Và thế là bọn họ bắt đầu làm bạn với nhau. Tình bạn của họ cũng giống như những cậu thanh niên khác, cùng nhau vui cười, đùa giỡn, nói chuyện trên trời dưới đất và thậm chí là cãi nhau, đánh nhau. Nhưng rồi sau đó họ đều quên hết vì sao lại đánh đối phương và rồi Alfred sẽ dẫn Arthur đi ăn hamburger hoặc anh dẫn cậu đến quán nước nào đó để tiếp tục nói chuyện (hay lại tiếp tục cãi nhau gì đó). Cậu mắt xanh lơ cứ tưởng mọi chuyện sẽ tiếp diễn như thế, nhưng thực ra cậu đã lầm. Dù cậu cố gắng cách mấy vẫn không ngăn nổi những cảm xúc đang dâng trong lòng. Điều đó khiến đôi lúc họ vượt quá giới hạn bạn bè thông thường.

Một lần, Arthur và Alfred quyết định đi ngắm mưa sao băng. Cậu rất háo hức, vì lần nào muốn ngắm sao băng cậu đều ngủ quên cả. Có anh bên cạnh thì chắc chắn sẽ không như vậy rồi. Hôm đó bãi cỏ mà họ thường ngồi rất đông người. Vất vả lắm họ mới có được một chỗ ngồi vừa ý. Anh ngồi đó, và nói rất nhiều về những chòm sao. Cậu cũng chăm chú nghe nhưng đồng thời cũng ngắm nhìn nét mặt say mê đó. Lúc cậu đặt tay xuống bãi cỏ thì chạm vào tay anh. Một cái chạm nhẹ nhưng cũng khiến cậu rung động. Anh quay sang cậu. Đôi mắt xanh lá mở to. Anh nhìn cậu, cậu cũng nhìn anh. Bàn tay hai người chưa tách nhau ra. Những ngón tay nhẹ nhàng đan vào nhau. Và họ hôn nhau. Rồi anh cùng cậu đều rối rít xin lỗi đối phương. Tận đáy lòng, Alfred cảm thấy điều đó thật ngu ngốc, nhưng cậu không còn cách nào khác.

Và còn nhiều, nhiều chuyện khác nữa như lần đó, anh ôm cậu chúc mừng sinh nhật lần thứ mười tám của cậu. Cậu ôm anh chặt đến mức không muốn bỏ ra và anh chỉ dịu dàng vuốt tóc cậu; nhắc rằng nếu cậu còn ôm như thế nữa thì năm sau vào ngày này cậu phải đến thăm mộ anh đó. Mà món quà của anh tặng cũng đặc biệt vô cùng, là mười cái quần sịp đỏ, cùng tấm thiệp đề hàng chữ: "Chúc siêu nhân sịp đỏ sinh nhật vui vẻ." Giờ đống quần đó còn ở đáy tủ quần áo, cậu chưa đụng vào cái nào.

Rồi lần nọ, cậu ngủ qua đêm ở nhà Arthur, trong phòng khách. Rốt cuộc do cậu sợ ma, nên phải trốn vào phòng anh. Anh khó chịu và mắng cậu nhưng vẫn cho cậu ngủ cùng. Lúc đó, do giường nhỏ, nên hai người nằm cạnh nhau. Da thịt vô cùng đụng chạm nhau khiến cậu đôi khi nghĩ đến những chuyện bậy bạ. Cậu muốn ngồi lên người anh, muốn hôn anh, muốn cùng anh nảy sinh quan hệ. Cơ thể cậu vì thế mà nóng rực, khó chịu cọ vào chăn. Anh đột nhiên kéo tay cậu, ôm cậu vào lòng, tim cậu đập nhanh hơn nữa. Tai cậu áp vào ngực anh, và cậu cũng biết rằng tim anh cũng như thế. Arthur hôn nhẹ lên trán cậu rồi nói: "Tôi biết cậu đang nghĩ gì. Nhưng để tốt cho cậu, đừng làm gì hết. Nếu không cậu sẽ hối hận."

Alfred định cãi lại, tại sao cậu phải hối hận chứ. Anh ra dấu bảo cậu đừng nói gì, và rồi anh bảo: "Thế giới của chúng tôi không giống thế giới của cậu. Nếu cậu đi vào thế giới của tôi, cậu sẽ đi vào con đường một chiều, chẳng bao giờ có lối ra. Cậu còn trẻ, mười tám tuổi, tôi không muốn vì một lần nông nổi mà cậu phải hối hận. Chúng ta vẫn là bạn bè, thế thôi." Sau đó, Arthur lấy gối và chăn ngủ trên sofa. Còn cậu suốt đêm nằm trằn trọc không thể ngủ được mà suy nghĩ về những điều anh nói.

Họ là người của hai thế giới…

Phải rồi…

Làm bạn thôi…

***O.A.N.G.I.A***

Anh hùng đỉnh nhất thế giới đăng status:

"Lần đó, em với tôi đi dạo phố. Chúng ta cùng sóng bước bên nhau. Nhưng rồi, lại cách xa nhau. Nhìn bóng lưng cô độc đó, tôi ước gì mình có ở cạnh để bảo vệ vỗ về em. Nhưng đoàn người đông nghịt cản tôi chạm vào em. Chúng ta càng ngày càng xa nhau… Tôi biết em nói đúng, chúng ta thuộc hai thế giới."

Hoa hồng Versailles thích status này.

Hoa hồng Versailles: em Alfred của tôi hôm nay tâm trạng quá. Bị người ta đá nữa hả? Hãy để anh an ủi tâm hồn bé bỏng của em nhe.

Anh hùng đỉnh nhất thế giới: hum nay t k0 có tâm trạng giỡn với a.

Hoa hồng Versailles: anh muốn an ủi em, sao em lại nói thế.

Trà Earl Grey đăng status:

"Chúng ta là những sinh vật cô đơn tìm kiếm nhau. Ở bên nhau, vai kề vai, cùng nhau hát khúc nhạc tình yêu trong trẻo. Tôi muốn ôm nhưng lại đẩy em đi xa hơn. Muốn bao bọc mà sao em lại vụn vỡ. Muốn quan tâm mà sao em lại úa tàn. Vờ hiểu rằng ta quá khác nhau. Vẫn khát khao được hoà làm một. Mãi quằn quại trong bóng tối ngập tràn.

Chúng ta đang mắc kẹt nơi kết thúc úa tàn. Lạc lối, không cách gì chạy thoát. Mộng tưởng là hạt giống của phù du. Tìm kiếm là nguyên nhân thất lạc. Theo đuổi đâm chồi nên mất mát. Bởi thế chúng ta thua. Nơi nào tôi lạc lối? Chẳng có thời gian để tìm kiếm nữa rồi. Những hoang mang không lời đáp vẫn còn."*

Hoa hồng Versailles thích status này.

Hoa hồng Versailles: Artie của tôi đã thích anh nào rồi sao?

Trà Earl Grey: thích cái đầu nhà ngươi.

Hoa hồng Versailles: cậu thích cái đầu tôi hả? Cũng phải thôi hà. Tóc tôi đẹp mà *tóc bay*

Trà Earl Grey: nín đi. Đừng để ta thấy cmt nào của ngươi nữa.

Hoa hồng Versailles: người ta đang muốn quan tâm cậu mà.

Trà Earl Grey: không câm miệng là ta block bây giờ, con cóc chết tiệt.

Hoa cúc Nhật Bản: đây là lời bài hát tôi đưa cho Arthur-san nghe thôi. Francis-san suy nghĩ sâu xa quá

Trà Earl Grey thích comment của Hoa cúc Nhật Bản.

Hoa hồng Versailles đăng status:

"Hôm nay nhiều người thất tình nhưng chẳng ai chịu nhận cả. Chỉ có mình tôi đây là nhìn thấy rõ mọi chuyện mà thôi. Ôi, tình yêu, tại sao ngươi vừa đắng lại vừa ngọt."

Antonio yêu Lovino thích status này.

Antonio yêu Lovino: nó cũng chua như cà chua nữa.

***O.A.N.G.I.A***

Nhưng chuyện đời chẳng ai ngờ, rốt cuộc mối quan hệ của họ đã thực sự nảy sinh vấn đề.

Hôm đó, Alfred vào facebook thì nhận được một tin nhắn của đứa bạn học cùng lớp:

Tiệc tùng đàn đúm: mày là gay hả Alfred?

Anh hùng đỉnh nhất thế giới: ai nói bậy bạ vậy?

Tiệc tùng đàn đúm: có hình mà. Đang lan khắp fb rồi đó. Có cần tao gửi cho mày không?

Anh hùng đỉnh nhất thế giới: gửi tao, càng nhanh càng tốt.

Tay cậu run run đánh từng chữ. Chẳng lẽ là tấm ảnh đó. Rõ ràng là Arthur nói đã xoá rồi mà và cậu tin anh chẳng hề nghi ngờ gì cả. Khi cậu ấn vào cái link hình thằng bạn gửi, thì đúng là tấm ảnh ngày trước Arthur đưa cậu. Chẳng lẽ anh đã nói dối gạt cậu. Chưa đầy năm phút sau, một số đứa bạn khác nói với cậu rằng chắc đó chỉ là photoshop thôi. Một số đứa trêu chọc cậu thậm chí nói những lời chói tai. Nhưng cậu chẳng trả lời tin nhắn nào cả. Cậu tắt máy tính rồi tay run run cầm điện thoại lên gọi cho anh.

"Alô? Hôm nay trời mưa hay sao mà cậu gọi điện cho tôi?" Arthur trả lời điện thoại cậu với giọng trêu chọc.

"Anh nói dối tôi." Cậu hét lớn. Bên đầu dây bên kia im lặng, một lát sau anh mới lên tiếng.

"Nói dối cậu? Chuyện gì?"

"Anh bảo đã xoá hết hình của tôi với anh rồi. Nhưng tại sao bạn tôi, chúng lại biết. Chúng biết rồi thì cả trường này đều biết." Cậu nói chuyện càng lúc càng lớn tiếng đến mức cổ họng cậu đau rát. Sống mũi cậu cay cay, đôi mắt xanh lơ dường như cũng phủ một màn nước mỏng. Cảm giác bị người khác phản bội, bị người khác đùa cợt đau đớn như vậy sao?

"Tôi nói thì tôi làm, tất cả những hình tôi cùng cậu chụp tôi đã xoá tất cả rồi." Arthur cũng hét vào mặt cậu. "Cậu tin hay không tin cũng được. Tôi nói tôi không có làm là tôi không làm."

"Tôi sẽ không bao giờ tin anh nữa." Giọng cậu nhỏ lại, cố đè nén cơn đau tận sâu trong lòng ngực xuống. "Ngay từ lúc gặp anh, anh đã giăng bẫy gạt tôi rồi. Tại sao lúc đó tôi lại ngu ngốc đến mức tin một người như anh chứ." Bên đầu dây kia im lặng một hồi lâu. "Sao? Tôi nói trúng tim đen anh hả?" Cậu càng lúc càng thở gấp, tim đập càng nhanh. Alfred lúc này muốn tắt máy kể kết thúc mọi chuyện. Nhưng cậu đang đợi câu trả lời của anh. Bên kia vọng lại tiếng cười của một người nào đó.

"Phải, cậu thật là ngu ngốc, thật là ngây thơ.c Cậu lại trúng bẫy của tôi nữa rồi đó. Tôi nói cho cậu biết giờ tim tôi nó vui đến mức muốn vỡ tung ra luôn. Tôi hiện giờ rất muốn nhìn thấy cái vẻ mặt đau khổ muốn chết đi cho xong của cậu." Đầu dây bên kia truyền lại một tiếng hít thật sâu. "Alfred ơi là Alfred, cậu cũng tự xưng mình là anh hùng nhưng mà anh hùng với ÌQ 50 điểm như cậu chỉ hại thế giới này thêm thôi." Anh lại cười một tràng, giọng cười như mỉa mai, như con dao đâm sau vào vết thương của cậu.

"Vậy những lời anh nói lúc trước…" Alfred ngập ngừng. Đầu óc cậu tràn ngập những hình ảnh của hai người lúc trước. Những lần vô tình nắm tay nhau, ôm nhau, hôn nhau, những câu nói quan tâm lẫn nhau tất cả chỉ là giả thôi phải không?

"Là giả đấy, ngốc à. Tôi diễn đạt lắm đ úng không? Nói cho cậu biết, ngày trước học trung học, tôi từng đạt giải diễn viên kịch xuất sắc nhất đó." Bên kia lại im lặng, chờ Alfred lên tiếng mà cậu chẳng thể nói được câu nào. Cậu muốn mắng chửi, muốn gào thét, muốn nguyền rủa nhưng dường như có cục đá nào đó đang chèn ngay cổ họng cậu. "Sao? Cậu đau lắm phải không? Cậu chán ghét tôi đi và tránh xa tôi ra. Sau này đừng để tôi thấy mặt cậu nữa." Và rồi Arthur cúp máy.

Chiếc điện thoại kêu lên những tiếng tút tút đáng ghét. Alfred ném chiếc điện thoại vào tường khiến, nhưng nó lại chẳng sao cả. Màn hình phát sáng một lúc rồi tắt ngúm. Cậu nằm xuống giường, vùi đầu mình vào gối để mình chìm sâu vào cảm giác đau khổ không nói lên lời.

***O.A.N.G.I.A***

Thời đại công nghệ thông tin này, chỉ cần một lời đồn thôi cũng đủ lan sang khắp đất nước. Tấm hình đáng ghét đó chắc là đã đi khắp cái tiểu bang này rồi. Nhưng chuyện đó không quan trọng nữa, vì cậu sẽ chuyển đi nơi khác sống. Ba cậu phải công tác ở Tây Ban Nha khoảng ba năm, nên họ quyết định cả nhà sẽ chuyển đến đấy cho tiện việc đi lại và cũng là tốt cho cậu. Chỉ vài ngày nữa thôi, cậu sẽ không phải nhìn ánh mắt kì thị của lũ bạn, không còn ngồi ăn cơm một mình và lâu lâu lại bị chơi xỏ. Tôi ra nông nổi như bây giờ, anh hài lòng rồi chứ Arthur?

Vào trước ngày đi, khi cậu đang dọn quần áo thì nghe thấy tiếng điện thoại vang lên. Là số của Arthur. Từ vụ đó đến giờ, anh vẫn chưa hề gọi điện thoại, thậm chí nhắn tin cho cậu. Anh ta còn mặt mũi nào để nói chuyện với cậu sao? Dù biết chắc là anh sẽ không bao giờ gọi, nhưng cậu vẫn sạc pin cho chiếc điện thoại đó. Alfred, mày là thằng ngốc, mày mong chờ gì ở người ta chứ? Hay mày nghĩ mày chịu đau như thế là chưa đủ. Cầm chiếc điện thoại hồi lâu, cậu ấn nút call.

"Alô, anh gọi tôi có chuyện gì?"

"Alo," một giọng nam lạ. Thoạt nghe có vẻ lớn tuổi hơn cậu và điềm đạm nữa. Phải rồi, những người như thế mới thích hợp với anh đúng không? "Cậu là Alfred Jones đúng không?"

"Phải. Gọi tôi có chuyện gì?" Cậu hỏi lại.

"Tôi là bạn của Arthur-san. Tên tôi là Kiku." Người đó tự giới thiệu. "Hiện tại tôi đang ở quán bar Móng ngựa, đường xx yyy. Cậu có thể đến đây được không?"

"Để làm gì?" Cho anh ta dùng tôi làm trò tiêu khiển hả, cậu tự nói thầm trong lòng.

"Arthur uống rượu say rồi. Nhưng hiện giờ, tôi có công việc phải đi gấp, không đưa anh ấy về được. Tôi muốn hỏi là c-" Người đó chưa nói xong thì cậu đã hét lên.

"Anh ta say chết thì kệ anh ta. Tôi không có liên quan gì đến tên đó nữa. Và làm ơn sau này đừng có gọi cho tôi."

"X-xin lỗi…"

Người đó vừa lí nhí nói hai chữ đó thì cậu tắt máy và ném điện thoại đi. Cậu làm sao vậy, rõ ràng là mong anh ta gọi điện đến, mong gặp mặt anh ta, nhưng rồi rốt cuộc có cơ hội thì lại chẳng biết tận dụng. Mày nên nhớ rằng nhờ có hắn mà mày mới có ngày hôm này, Alfred, con người bên trong cậu nhắc nhở như thế. Phải đấy, mày hãy nghe tao, hãy ghét bỏ hắn, căm hận hắn. Mày cần có cuộc sống bình thường của mày, mày cần có bạn gái, mày cần có gia đình. Và hơn hết, mày không cần hắn ta.

Nhưng cho dù lời nói đó có vang lên to đến mức nào thì Alfred vẫn đến quan bar đó, để gặp Arthur. Trong ánh đèn mờ ảo, xanh xanh đỏ đỏ, cậu nhìn thấy anh đang ngồi gục trên quầy. Alfred khẽ lướt tay ngang qua mái tóc vàng rối như bờm sư tử. Bàn tay đặt lên vai anh và khẽ lay anh dậy.

"Này, dậy đi Artie. Đi về, anh say quá rồi." Cậu cố gắng hét lớn thật lớn để gọi anh nhưng anh không tỉnh mà chỉ thấy tiếng rên rỉ nho nhỏ. Cậu lay vai anh mạnh hơn, gọi anh to hơn, rốt cuộc anh cũng ngẩng đầu lên nhìn cậu. Xem ra mấy tuần không gặp anh có vẻ ốm hơn trước. Tôi đau khổ thì lẽ ra anh phải ăn ngon miệng chứ, cậu tự chế giễu. Đôi mắt xanh lá xinh đẹp nay chìm trong một màn sương mờ. Chúng như vô hồn mà nhìn vào cậu.

"Alfred, là Alfred hả?" Cậu gật đầu.

"Phải tôi đây. Xem ra anh đâu có say đến mức mất hết ý thức nhỉ?" Cậu mỉm cười. "Nào tôi đưa anh về."

"Không cần." Anh gạt tay cậu ra. Đôi mắt xanh long lên sòng sọc. "Chả phải tôi nói cậu tránh xa tôi hả? Cậu có ngốc không hay không không hiểu những gì tôi nói." Arthur, tay tựa vào bàn cố gắng đứng lên. Nhưng chân anh dường như vô lực, đứng lên rồi nhanh chóng khuỵu xuống. "Cậu đúng là thứ sinh vật ngoài hành tinh mà."

"Bạn anh kêu tôi đến, bộ tôi muốn đến đây lắm hả?" Alfred hét lên trong tiếng nhạc xập xình. "Bộ tôi muốn nhìn mặt cái người khiến tôi ra nông nổi như bây giờ sao?"

"Cậu cút về cho tôi đi đồ ngốc. Alfred là đồ ngốc. Hức. Alfred là đồ ngốc. Alfred là đồ ngốc. Alfred là đồ ngốc. Ngốc nhất trên đời này. Ngốc. Hức." Arthur lại ngồi xuống và nằm dài trên quầy bar. "Cậu về đi, đừng lo. Tôi không chết được. Hức."

"Tôi về đây. Và nói cho anh biết, anh chết sớm đi cho đỡ chật đất." Alfred quay đi, và Arthur hét lớn.

"Tên anh hùng rơm kia, đừng để tôi nhìn thấy cậu. Tôi ghét cậu nhất trên đời này. Tôi ghét cậu nhất."

Anh không cần phải lo nữa, giờ thì tôi đi thật xa, để anh không phải nhìn mặt tôi nữa.

***O.A.N.G.I.A***

"Xin lỗi Arthur-san, lúc nãy tôi phải giải quyết một số việc riêng. Giờ tôi đưa anh về." Một cậu tóc đen người nhỏ nhắn đến lay vai Arthur.

"Tôi muốn ở lại, muốn ở lại cơ, Kiku" Anh nói với giọng nhựa nhựa, tựa như một đứa con nít vòi kẹo của người lớn.

"Không được, mai còn đi làm nữa." Người tên Kiku cố gắng sốc anh lên.

"Cậu biết tôi ghét người nào nhất trên đời này không?" Hai người, một người cao một người thấp, khó khăn đi ra khỏi quán bar. "Tôi ghét nhất là Alfred Jones." Tay Arthur khua khua trong không khí. "Cậu ta là đồ ngốc…"

"Tôi biết, tôi biết." Kiku nhìn gương mặt đỏ lên vì say rượu của anh mà cười.

Rồi đột nhiên, Arthur bỏ tay Kiku ra, anh bước loạng choạng về phía trước. Tay chạm vào vai một người đàn ông xa lạ với mái tóc vàng. Người đó xoay qua, "Này Alfred," anh ôm chầm người đó. "Đừng đi, đừng đi. Cậu đúng là đồ ngốc. Tôi bảo cậu đi, nhưng tại sao cậu không mặt dày một chút mà ở lại. Tại sao?" Anh hét lên. Và rồi giọng anh nghẹn lại vì những tiếng nức nở.

"Tưởng ai, hoá ra là Arthur yêu quí," nét cười trên gương mặt người đó ngày càng rộng hơn. Tay vô thức vò tóc anh. "Tôi đã bảo cậu yêu người nào đó mà cậu cứ cãi tôi. Tật cứng đầu không bỏ hà."

"Chào, Francis-san, Antonio-san, Gilbert-san…" Kiku gật đầu chào bộ ba trước mặt.

"Này, mày nghĩ xem thằng Alfred mà Arthur nó nói đến có phải Alfred mà chúng ta quen không?" Gilbert đặt tay lên vai Francis. Đôi mắt đỏ sáng lên sự tò mò. Miệng khinh khỉnh mỉm cười.

"Trời đất bao la, nhiều Alfred lắm." Antonio cười.

"Alfred, Alfred…" Arthur vẫn còn lầm bầm cái tên đó trong miệng. "Ngốc, ngốc." Anh thôi ôm Francis và ngước mặt lên. Đôi mắt Arthur nhìn mông lung đâu đó rồi chợt nó trở nên có thần hơn. "Ê," anh hét lên, "con cóc này ở đâu ra?"

"Ở trên trời rớt xuống." Gilbert thích thú nhìn nét mặt của Arthur mà cười. Tỉnh rượu nhanh thế, anh ta nghĩ thầm.

"Nói bậy bạ gì đó," anh tóc vàng dài nhìn sang bạn mình nhướn mày. "Mà Arthur, tại cậu ôm tôi trước, tôi có làm gì cậu đâu."

"Đúng đó, đúng đó." Hai thằng bạn bên cạnh hùa theo phụ hoạ.

"Mấy người giờ nói gì chẳng được, hức. Muốn đánh nhau hả?" Arthur chỉ tay về phía Francis. "Ta đây không sợ, hức."

"Tôi cũng đâu có sợ cậu." Francis cũng chẳng vừa. "Cậu sai mà còn to mồm."

"Thôi, thôi." Kiku ngăn cản, "chúng ta về thôi." Nói rồi cậu tóc đen kéo anh vào trong xe taxi rồi chào tạm biệt đồng thời xin lỗi ba người kia.

Trong chiếc xe, gió lạnh cứ thổi vào qua cửa sổ, Arthur ngồi dựa đầu vào Kiku nhưng miệng cứ lẩm bẩm tên người nào đó. Kiku khẽ đưa tay vuốt tóc anh.

"Xin lỗi, lẽ ra anh và cậu Alfred đó có thể đến với nhau rồi. Nhưng tất cả cũng tại tôi cả." Cậu đã nói rõ mọi chuyện cho Arthur nghe, và anh nói không có gì, nhưng thực ra anh rất đau khổ. Kì thực, lúc chụp hình cho hai người họ, cậu đã giữ lại một vài tấm và chuyền nó cho Elizaveta. Cô vô tình tung nó lên một trang web nào đó và nó được phát tán khắp nơi. Cậu biết rằng dù xin lỗi bao nhiêu lần cũng chẳng thể bù đắp được gì. Nhưng cậu không biết phải làm thế nào.

***O.A.N.G.I.A***

Kể từ ngày cậu giận anh tới giờ, ngày nào anh cũng đứng ở góc đường nhìn về phía nhà cậu. Arthur thấy quần áo cậu đầy vết bẩn, mặt lúc nào cũng có vết bầm giống như bị người ta đánh vậy. Nét cười trên mặt cậu đã biến đi đâu mất rồi. Lúc đó, anh thực lòng muốn chạy ra khỏi chỗ đó đến đến bên cậu, ôm cậu, hôn cậu và nói với cậu sẽ chẳng sao đâu. Anh sẽ ở bên cạnh để bảo vệ cậu. Nhưng anh chẳng có can đảm để làm thế. Anh sợ sẽ làm tổn thương cậu và sợ cậu làm tổn thương anh. Cứ như thế, anh cứ lặng lẽ đứng đó cho tới ngày cậu không còn ở Mỹ nữa.

Trà Earl Grey vừa đăng nhập.

Bánh bao nhân thịt: Aiyah, em vừa nghe Kiku nói về chuyện của anh và anh hùng của anh.

Trà Earl Grey: ừ.

Bánh bao nhân thịt: Anh không thể được lời nào ngoài chữ ừ đó hả?

Trà Earl Grey: chứ chẳng lẽ anh nói với em rằng cậu ta đã rời khỏi đây, anh chẳng bao giờ gặp lại cậu ta nữa, anh đau lòng quá. Anh không phải con gái, không cần người an ủi đâu.

Bánh bao nhân thịt: em biết Arthur nhà em rất là cứng đầu mà. Người ta nói nam chết sớm hơn nữ cũng là vì điều đó.

Trà Earl Grey: Nói về phụ nữ, cô vợ của em thế nào rồi.

Bánh bao nhân thịt: Sống tốt lắm, tạm thời vẫn chưa biết em là gay. Đợi khi nào cô ta có con và em thâu tóm toàn bộ Thiên Vũ, em sẽ đá cô ta đi.

Trà Earl Grey: Và cưới cô khác à? : ))

Bánh bao nhân thịt: Đúng đó, nếu cô ta sinh ra là con gái. Mà nói cho anh biết, em chán cưới vợ dữ lắm rồi. Nên suốt ngày em cứ phải cầu trời cho đứa con trong bụng cô ta là con trai đấy.

Trà Earl Grey: dù em không thích con gái, nhưng cũng không nên đối xử như vậy.

Bánh bao nhân thịt: chứ anh muốn em phải đối xử với cô ta như thế nào đây, Arthur? Anh cần nhớ là ông già nhà em đào tạo em ra là để nối nghiệp, để tiếp tục công việc kinh doanh trong gia đình. Chứ ông ta không đào tạo em trở thành một quí ông không đánh phụ nữ dù là một cành hoa đâu đấy = ))

Trà Earl Grey: hễ nhắc đến chuyện này là lại em nổi nóng lên, Yao à.

Bánh bao nhân thịt: aiyah… xin lỗi. Mà dạo này anh có thấy buồn chán không? Có cần em giới thiệu cho anh vài money boy không? Bên bar của em có vài người mới, anh có muốn thử không?

Trà Earl Grey: em lại đè anh ra để moi tiền của anh à? Đừng có mơ. Em tự mà dùng đi.

Bánh bao nhân thịt: ai lại nói thể hả Arthur? Em có đè anh ra hồi nào đâu. Toàn em để anh đè đó chứ. Lần này vì thấy anh đau lòng nên em sẽ miễn phí toàn bộ cho anh. Được chứ?

Trà Earl Grey: không cần. cảm ơn em. : )

Bánh bao nhân thịt: anh muốn trở thành quí ông kiêng sắc dục hả? Đừng tự làm khổ mình. Hay để ông chủ này hầu hạ anh? Lâu rồi chúng ta chưa thân mật nhỉ?

Trà Earl Grey: : )) thôi đi.

Bánh bao nhân thịt: Cậu ta đã đi rồi, anh làm thế cũng có lợi gì đâu? Hay là để em điều tra xem cậu ta đang ở đâu để anh đi tìm và giải thích rõ ràng.

Trà Earl Grey: cậu ta cứng đầu lắm, có nói cũng không có ích gì đâu : )) nhưng cũng cảm ơn em đã hết lòng.

Bánh bao nhân thịt: chúng ta không thể làm tình nhân thì làm bạn thân cũng được mà đúng không? Đừng nói những lời khách sáo, nhưng em nói thật, nếu em là anh em sẽ đi tìm cậu ấy.

Trà Earl Grey: bây giờ anh đã học được một điều, đôi lúc những thứ mình không chạm vào được, không nắm được chính là những thứ mình quí trọng nhất.

Bánh bao nhân thịt: anh tính để ngắm mà không ăn à, anh thật là quân tử, aru : ))

Trà Earl Grey: : )) hình như em hiểu lầm ý anh rồi. Con người chẳng bao giờ biết quí trọng những thứ mà mình có trong tay. Họ nghĩ họ đã quá hiểu nó rồi, nên họ đâm ra chán. Họ sẽ có xu hướng đi tìm những thứ khác mà họ thấy thú vị hơn.

Bánh bao nhân thịt: giống như anh quá hiểu em nên đâm ra chán em à? : ))

Trà Earl Grey: anh không chán em, Yao à. Đơn giản là vì em là thứ sinh vật mà anh chẳng bao giờ hiểu nổi và anh cũng chẳng muốn có. Ngày trước em làm anh rất hứng thú, nhưng càng ngày anh càng cảm thấy không an toàn khi ở cạnh em. Biết đâu được một ngày nào đó, em sẽ quay đầu lại mà hại anh.

Bánh bao nhân thịt: dù chúng ta đã chia tay anh cũng không cần phải gọi em là sinh vật này, sinh vật nọ như thế chứ. Mà em đáng sợ như vậy à? : D

Trà Earl Grey: ừ, em còn hơn cả đáng sợ nữa kìa.

Bánh bao nhân thịt: aiyah, hay là anh nói trắng ra là đáng tởm đi.

Trà Earl Grey: anh không muốn nói đâu, là em nói đấy nhé.

Bánh bao nhân thịt: Arthur, anh có tình mới liền đá tình cũ này như thế à. Anh muốn theo đuổi sinh vật ngoài hành tinh nên giờ đá sinh vật đáng nguyền rủa đi như thế đó hả? : ((

Trà Earl Grey: sinh vật ngoài hành tinh ngoài tầm với của anh đó em không biết à. Muốn theo thì cần phải có tên lửa mới đi theo cậu ta được.

Bánh bao nhân thịt: aiyah, sao anh nghĩ sâu xa quá. Với em thì chỉ cần cậu ta đáp xuống trước mặt anh thì khỏi cần phải đi đâu hết a, aru.

Trà Earl Grey: Thôi anh out đây, bb em.

Bánh bao nhân thịt: tạm biệt. Nhưng em nói thật, em sẽ ủng hộ anh đuổi theo cái cậu ngoài hành tinh đó đó. Có chuyện gì giúp đỡ thì cứ nói em một tiếng.

Trà Earl Grey: Nếu có duyên tự khắc sẽ gặp nhau thôi.

Bánh bao nhân thịt: anh không nghe à, duyên là tự mình tìm ra. Anh là bạn em, em không muốn anh bỏ mất duyên này.

Trà Earl Grey: anh không muốn nói về vấn đề này nữa, anh đi ngủ đây.

Arthur tắt máy rồi ra ngoài lan can đứng, nhìn vào màn hình điện thoại. Bóng lưng cô độc dường như đang hoà vào màn đêm bên ngoài. Thứ ánh sáng duy nhất hiện giờ chỉ là ánh sáng của màn hình điện thoại. Ánh đèn mờ rọi vào gương mặt anh. Đôi mắt xanh lá đang dán vào số điện thoại của một người. Alfred Jones. Cậu bây giờ đối với anh chỉ là một dãy số không hồn. Anh đã thử gọi một vài lần, nhưng chỉ nhận được giọng nói của một cô gái: "Số điện thoại quí khách đang gọi hiện tại không liên lạc được. Xin quí khách vui lòng gọi lại sau."

Thằng ngốc, tại sao một lời giải thích cũng không cho tôi nói, Arthur lầm bầm chửi rủa. Ngón tay lướt trên màn hình di động, anh định ấn nút xoá, nhưng lại chẳng thể nào ấn được. Thôi, cứ xem như đó là một dấu vết của cậu trong cuộc đời tôi. Để mỗi lần tôi mở điện thoại lên lại có thể nhìn thấy cái tên cậu, để nhớ được nụ cười rạng rỡ như ánh dương của cậu, để nhớ lại những lần chúng ta bên nhau. Và đâu đó trong thâm tâm tôi mong, một ngày nào đó cậu sẽ tìm đến tôi, để lúc đó trái tim tôi rung lên trong vui sướng, và một lần nữa lại được nghe giọng nói của cậu.

Arthur đi vào trong phòng, mở tủ đầu giường lấy ra một tấm ảnh. Trong đó là hình hai người thanh niên đang hôn nhau. Ngón tay anh bất chợt chạm vào môi mình như muốn tìm thấy hơi ấm ngày đó. Nhưng tất cả đã quá xa vời.

Anh lấy cây đàn guitar nơi góc phòng rồi nghêu ngao hát một bài tiếng Nhật mà Kiku dạy anh:

"Em là em, tôi là tôi. Sự thật ấy đơn giản thôi nhỉ? Sao ta có thể lãng quên. Chúng ta đâu cần là một. Chừng nào có thể nhận ra nhau. Ta đâu thể nào vờ quên những nỗi đau nhưng vẫn có thể thừa nhận nó. Chúng ta không cần là một. Góc nhìn triết lí và tín ngưỡng. Chúng ta đâu cần là một. Chừng nào có thể nhận ra nhau. Hôn và đâm xuyên em. Muốn ngấu nghiến đôi môi mà sao thành nhai nát. Muốn chữa lành mà hoá ra tan nát. Và tình yêu nơi em, tôi lại tìm kiếm…"

Tiếng đàn vang vọng trong đêm nghe sao buồn bã da diết, như sự hối tiếc nhưng chẳng thể nào quay đầu lại được nữa.

***O.A.N.G.I.A***

Anh hùng đỉnh nhất thế giới đăng status:

"Bây giờ tôi đã quen với cuộc sống mới. Mọi thứ ở Tây Ban Nha thật khác biệt. Nhưng có một thứ tôi chẳng bao giờ có thể vứt bỏ nó đi."

Hoa hồng Versailles thích điều này.

Hoa hồng Versailles: Đó là thứ gì vậy Alfred yêu quí.

Anh hùng đỉnh nhất thế giới: Sao tôi phải nói cho anh nghe chứ?

Hoa hồng Versailles: vì anh yêu em, muốn quan tâm đến em. Khi nào về Mỹ nhớ báo anh, chúng ta sẽ đi chơi nhé : D

"Anh hùng đỉnh nhất thế giới" của chúng ta thở dài rồi tắt máy đi. Cậu bước ra ngoài bờ biển. Tiếng gió thổi và sóng vỗ hoà cùng với nhau tạo thành bài hát của thiên nhiên vang vọng cả ngày lẫn đêm. Alfred hít một hơi thật sâu không khí đượm vị mặn của biển cho tinh thần trở nên tỉnh táo hơn. Cậu rút chiếc điện thoại cũ rích trong túi quần ra. Nó đã tắt máy từ lâu rồi. Nhưng cậu không nỡ bỏ nó. Đã nhiều lần cậu muốn vứt nó đi, nhưng rốt cuộc bàn tay vẫn nắm lấy nó thật chặt.

Thôi vậy, cứ xem như đây là mối dây liên kết duy nhất của chúng ta. Để mỗi lần nhớ đến anh, tôi có thể lấy nó ra để có thể nhớ đến những lần chúng ta vui vẻ bên nhau, thậm chí là những vết thương mà anh gây ra cho tôi. Cậu lại đút nó trở lại vào túi quần rồi đi vào trong nhà. Trong lòng tự hỏi, phải mất bao lâu tôi mới quên được anh. Tôi không muốn quên anh, chỉ là tôi sợ một ngày nào đó sẽ quên mất anh. Tôi sợ khi nhắc đến cái tên Arthur Kirkland tôi sẽ chẳng còn nhớ gương mặt anh thế nào, giọng nói nụ cười của anh ra sao nữa.

Cậu đặt chiếc điện thoại cũ trên bàn. Hi vọng một ngày nào đó chúng ta sẽ được gặp nhau, vì trái đất là một quả cầu mà.

***O.A.N.G.I.A***

Năm năm trôi qua, mọi thứ đều thay đổi. Alfred dừng xe trước ngôi nhà cũ của mình, lặng lẽ ngắm nhìn nó. Đôi mắt xanh như nhìn thấy những gì xảy ra trong quá khứ. Và rồi cậu bước đi ra khỏi đấy. Giờ ngôi nhà này không phải là nhà của cậu nữa, nhưng nhà cậu cách đó không xa lắm, chỉ khoảng hai dãy nhà thôi.

Hiện tại Alfred vừa nhận được một công việc ở công ty không lớn lắm. Là làm trợ lí cho giám đốc phòng quảng cáo ở đó. Với trình độ tiếng Tây Ban Nha hiện tại, cùng với những bằng cấp phụ thêm và bài trả lời lưu loát, cậu đã được nhận vào làm dễ dàng. Cậu biết việc làm trợ lí sẽ rất vất vả, bị sai vặt này nọ (với cả có người đồn rằng giám đốc này là người vô cùng hắc ám), nhưng cậu không ngại, vì bây giờ có việc làm là may mắn lắm rồi. Trong khi những người bạn của cậu đều phải ngồi nhà ăn bám mẹ.

Cậu chỉ lại áo vest, hơi nới lỏng cà vạt ra một chút. Quần áo thẳng thóm và nghiêm túc thế này chẳng hợp với cậu. Nhưng cậu tóc vàng rơm phải cố gắng để tạo nên ấn tượng tốt trong lòng người ta, ít ra sẽ được đối xử tốt hơn một chút (theo như bạn sắp là đồng nghiệp Francis khuyên là như thế. Phải, công việc này cũng là do Francis giới thiệu cho cậu.)

Thang máy chẳng mấy chốc lên lầu 17, và cậu đi vào một văn phòng gần đó. Đứng trước cửa là Francis, anh ta chỉ vào đồng hồ. Cậu đâu có trễ giờ đâu chứ. Anh ta chạy ra, kéo tay cậu vào.

"Alfred, chẳng phải anh dặn em phải đi sớm mà." Francis dắt cậu đứng trước cửa phòng của giám đốc. "Em phải cẩn thận, vì ngày tháng sau này sẽ cực lắm đấy. Vì em đã trễ 1 phút rồi."

"Đâu có trễ." Alfred cãi lại, nhưng rồi chưa kịp nói thêm điều gì, Francis đã mở cửa ra và đẩy cậu vào.

"Cậu có biết rằng làm trợ lí của tôi cậu phải đến sớm nửa tiếng để pha trà cho tôi không?" Ông giám đốc nói giọng người Anh, ngồi ở ghế quay lưng với cậu nên cậu không thể thấy mặt được.

"Xin lỗi, tôi không biết." Alfred trả lời. "Nhưng tôi cam đoan sẽ làm tốt hơn."

"Và cậu trễ hết hai phút, cậu biết không? Hai phút có thể làm biết bao nhiêu việc đấy." Cái ghế kêu cót két xoay qua. Người đó đối mặt với cậu.

"Arthur?" Cậu há hốc mồm.

"Alfred?" Anh ta cũng ngạc nhiên chẳng kém gì cậu. Cả hai nhìn nhau một lúc lâu. Tự dưng lúc đó cậu cảm giác như thế giới này chỉ còn hai người bọn họ vậy. Rồi tự dưng cậu lại bị kéo trở về mặt đất. "Chết tiệt, tại sao Kiku lại chọn cái tên vô dụng như cậu làm trợ lí của tôi chứ." Anh ta hét lên.

"Đừng có mới gặp lại tôi mà mắng tôi là vô dụng này vô dụng nọ."

"Chứ tôi phải mắng cậu là cái gì đây hả?" Arthur đứng dậy khỏi ghế.

"Anh muốn đánh nhau hả?"

"Tôi không ngại đánh cậu ở nơi đông người như thế này đâu."

"Thì ra hai người quen biết nhau à?" Francis từ đâu xuất hiện. Đôi mắt anh ta sáng rực như mắt con mèo phát hiện món mồi ngon. "Trông giống tình nhân gặp lại nhau ghê. Đánh nhau tức là hôn nhau đấy hả?" giờ không chỉ là mắt, mà miệng anh ta cũng cong lên y hệt con mèo, chỉ thiếu cái đôi tai vểnh lên nữa thôi.

"Đi ra ngoài." Cả hai đồng thanh hét lên và liếc nhìn kẻ thứ ba với cặp mắt nảy lửa. Đương nhiên dù mèo thèm cá thế nào nhưng bị doạ cũng sẽ chạy biến thôi.

"Arthur-san, Arthur-san," ở ngoài có một cậu thanh niên thấp hơi cậu một cái đầu đi vào, trên tay còn bế một thằng bé khoảng bốn, năm tuổi. Cả hai đều tóc đen và mắt nâu, đậm nét Á Đông. Nhìn mà cứ tưởng là hai cha con. "Arthur-san, Hong khóc quá chừng, tôi dỗ nó không nín."

"Daddy, daddy, ẵm ẵm…" Thằng bé bi bô nói, khi 'daddy' của nó ôm nó vào lòng. Anh vỗ vỗ lưng thằng bé làm thằng bé nín khóc. Nét mặt Arthur dịu dàng nhìn nó rồi mỉm cười hôn nhẹ lên má nó một cái. Người thanh niên đứng bên cạnh cũng mỉm cười.

Alfred nhìn vào cảnh tượng trước mặt. Tự dưng cậu tưởng tượng ra cảnh gia đình ba người hạnh phúc vui vẻ sống cạnh nhau. Nhưng tại sao cậu không thể nào vui nổi mà trong bao tử còn nóng rực như bị lửa thiêu. Đây rốt cuộc là gì đây, chắc là đau bao tử thôi, chắc là đau bao tử thôi, cậu tự lặp lại để trấn an mình. Tay cậu nắm lại chặt đến mức mà mồ hôi đổ đầy cả lòng bàn tay.

"Daddy," thằng bé tên Hong lại gọi Arthur. "Người xấu." Bàn tay bé của nó chỉ về phía Alfred làm cậu ngẩn người ra. "Con hổng có thích."

"Haha," lại cái giọng cười giống năm năm về trước. Đôi mắt xanh sáng nhìn về phía Alfred. "Cậu làm gì mà để thằng nhóc nó nói là người xấu vậy?"

"Năm năm, con cũng có rồi cơ đấy hở?" Môi cậu nhếch lên một chút.

"Gia đình tôi hạnh phúc vậy đấy. Cậu ghen tị hả?" Arthur mỉm cười, nụ cười khinh khỉnh ngày nào vẫn không hề thay đổi.

"Ghen tị cái khỉ gì?" Cậu tính nói thêm nhiều nhiều nữa để xả cục tức đang cháy âm ỉ trong bụng ra. Nhưng chưa kịp nói gì thì một người đàn ông bước vào. Anh ta hơi nhỏ người, cùng với mái tóc đen nhánh được cột sang một bên. Và người đó chẳng ai khác là Yao.

"Papa," thằng nhóc đưa tay ra ý muốn papa nó ẵm nó. "Papa…"

"Thì ra nó là con của anh." Alfred nhìn sang, đôi mắt xanh của cậu nhìn vào thằng bé hai má mũm mĩm dễ thương. Nhưng nó lại nhìn cậu bằng cặp mắt, 'cái chú này là người xấu, không thèm chơi chung'.

Yao đỡ thằng bé rồi gửi cậu cái nụ cười giả tạo như trước. "A, cậu đã về nước rồi. Có người mong nhớ cậu ngày đêm đó." Anh ta vừa nói thì đã bị một ánh mắt đầy lửa nhìn đến mức không thốt ra được lời nào. Anh bế Hong ra ngoài, "Cảm ơn anh nãy giờ trông thằng Hong hộ em. Nhưng Arthur, mà lần nay anh không cần phải lái tên lửa đi đâu hết vì người ngoài hành tinh đã đáp xuống cạnh anh rồi."

"Tôi cũng đi ra ngoài đây." Cậu tóc đen nhanh chóng đi theo sau lưng Yao đi ra ngoài. Arthur trông có vẻ muốn kéo cậu ta lại nếu cậu ta dám chạy chậm thêm một bước. Cánh cửa đóng làm không khí bên trong căng thẳng bội phần. Mắt xanh lá nhìn mắt xanh lơ. Chẳng ai nói gì cả. Xung quanh chẳng có tiếng động nào ngoại trừ tiếng thở của hai con người.

"Tôi…"

"Tôi…"

Một lần nữa cả hai lại im lặng không nói một lời nào. Rốt cuộc rồi mối quan hệ này sẽ ra sao? Chẳng ai có thể nói trước được. Năm năm trôi qua, họ cũng đã gặp nhau trong tình huống không thể ngờ tới. Sự hiểu lầm bao nhiêu năm có thể giải? Họ rồi sẽ thú nhận cảm xúc với đối phương hay cứ mãi là bạn bè thậm chí là kẻ thù? Cuộc tình của quí ông và sinh vật ngoài hành tinh tuỳ thuộc vào số phận mà thôi.


	4. Chapter 4

Này là China's POV nhe các bạn, chỉ có đoạn cuối thì ko phải thôi. Có vài bạn đề nghị mình up tiếp fic này. Nhưng mình đã nói rồi 3 chap trên là kết thúc, mình làm kết thúc mở, còn hai tên đến dc với nhau ko thì tuỳ các bạn. Nếu bạn nào có hứng thú muốn làm Sequel cho truyện thì cứ tự nhiên và nhớ dẫn link cho mình nhé

Dạo này mình ko còn rảnh rỗi đủ để viết fic hay làm bất kì thứ gì khác liên quan đến USUK (Chắc mấy bạn nghĩ mình nói xạo, vì blog Opera của mình đã thành cái ổ HịikOki với Bình tà rồi) =]] Thôi, nhìn chung là vậy đó =]]

Title: Oan gia sequel  
Author: Tea&Coffee  
Pairing: UkChi, USUK, Rochu  
Rate: T  
Genre: Romance/ humor/ angst  
Warning: Hài bệnh bựa, ngôn ngữ chat, facebook =]]]  
Summary: Cuộc sống có biết bao vòng xoay, và dù họ có bao nhiêu hiểu lầm thì họ vẫn gặp nhau.

Tôi từng trải qua nhiều mối tình, nhưng chẳng mối tình nào trọn vẹn. Bọn họ cứ đến rồi đi, chẳng người nào khiến tôi lưu luyến, mà chia tay rồi cũng chẳng thể làm bạn được. Sống trong xã hội này, tôi biết rõ bọn họ cũng vì tiền thôi. Nhưng trước khi đến với một người nào đó, tôi đều cân nhắc người này mang lợi ích gì đến cho mình. Và trước khi họ hết giá trị lợi dụng đối với tôi, tôi sẽ tặng họ một món quà coi như quà chia tay. Tôi cứ tưởng mình sẽ rơi vào cái vòng lẩn quẩn này cho đến chết, nhưng rồi trong một mối làm ăn với công ty nước ngoài, tôi đã gặp một người. Người đó là Arthur Kirkland.

Đã có nhiều người muốn lấy lòng tôi, muốn được làm người yêu của tôi, đã không ngần ngại mua nhiều thứ đắt tiền tặng Wang Yao này, từ xe hơi cho đến biệt thự. Nhưng chẳng ai cho tôi thứ mà tôi cần, tình yêu và sự quan tâm. Nhưng anh thì khác, lúc tỏ tình với tôi, anh chỉ đứng trước công ty và tặng tôi một đoá hoa hồng. Anh chỉ nói một câu đơn giản rằng: "Chúng ta quen nhau đi!"

Tôi cười, "Tại sao?" Tôi dò xét anh từ đầu xuống dưới chân. Mái tóc vàng, mắt xanh lá và lông mày rậm. Bộ âu phục trang trọng ôm sát người tôn lên dáng người khoẻ khoắn. Nếu trừ trừ cộng cộng một hồi thì có thể nói rằng trên 70 điểm. Và theo thói quen, tôi nghĩ đến anh sẽ mang cho tôi lợi ích gì, những mối làm ăn với công ty nước ngoài khác ư? Thật tuyệt, như vậy công ty chúng tôi có thể phát triển khắp nước Mỹ này.

"Vì chúng ta giống nhau. Và tôi cảm thấy hứng thú với cậu. Thế thôi." Anh nhún vai như thể đó là điều đương nhiên. Với ai anh cũng tỏ tình thế à, tôi tự hỏi trong lòng. Tôi cũng bắt đầu hứng thú với người này. Và tôi nhận lấy đoá hoa, hít một hơi mùi hương ngào ngạt từ nó rồi gật đầu.

"Được thôi."

Chúng tôi ăn cơm, nắm tay, hôn nhau rồi cuối cùng ở cùng với nhau trong khoảng thời gian mà tôi quản lí công việc làm ăn của cha mình ở Mỹ. Ban đầu tôi cứ tưởng rằng mình sẽ nhận được lợi ích khi quen anh, như nhận được nhiều hợp đồng lớn chẳng hạn. Rồi khi đạt được mục đích, tôi sẽ đá anh ta sang một bên. Và rồi khi bắt đầu mối quan hệ này, tôi phát hiện ra tôi đã sai rồi. Anh chẳng ngó ngàng gì đến chuyện tôi đề nghị giới thiệu những người trong công ty khác để tôi làm quen. Arthur chỉ bảo rằng không muốn tôi nhắc đến chuyện công việc nữa. Dù thế, nhưng khi làm bất kì bản kế hoạch nào, anh cũng đều góp ý để tôi có thể làm tốt hơn. Anh, Arthur Kirkland, hoàn toàn khác với những người mà tôi từng gặp.

Bây giờ nhớ lại khoảng thời gian đó với tôi là khoảng thời gian đẹp nhất, cùng anh ăn, cùng anh nói chuyện tâm sự, rồi cùng ngủ với nhau. Hơi ấm toả ra từ người anh, cơ thể lớn hơn bao bọc lấy tôi khiến tôi an lòng. Những lúc phải kí hợp đồng lớn là những lúc tôi phải làm việc tới khuya, tờ mờ sáng mới về tới nhà. Khi đó anh chờ tôi trong công ty, lâu lâu lại biến mất để mua cho tôi thứ gì đó ăn lót dạ để có tinh thần làm việc. Mọi chuyện đã xong, tôi ngáp dài rời khỏi công ty thì anh đã đặt trước mặt tôi một ly sữa đậu nành còn nóng cùng với bánh bao nhân thịt. Tôi còn ngạc nhiên nhìn anh, thì anh cười và bảo ăn đi. Tôi biết rằng anh phải đi một quãng đường xa mới có thể mua được những thứ đó. Tôi ăn xong, anh đưa tôi về vì sợ tôi mất ngủ lái xe không an toàn. Vì thế, những lúc làm việc cực như thế, nhưng tôi không bao giờ sụt được kí lô nào cả, mà chỉ thấy toàn tăng thêm mà thôi.

Anh quan tâm đến sở thích và thói quen của tôi, và anh bảo đó cũng là một trong những việc làm để nghiên cứu tôi. Tôi không biết anh đã nghiên cứu được chuyện gì về tôi. Nhưng dần tôi mở lòng với anh, chuyện mà trước đây tôi chưa từng làm với ai. Vì khi tôi nhìn vào đôi mắt xanh của Arthur, tôi biết anh sẽ không làm bất kì chuyện gì để hãm hại hay lợi dụng tôi. Tôi kể về quá khứ, từ chuyện mình lúc nào cũng phải hoàn hảo trong mắt cha, nhưng cuối cùng chẳng được gì cho đến chuyện tôi lén quản lí một quán bar money boy mà không cho cha biết. Anh bảo tôi thực khờ, kể hết mọi chuyện thì làm gì anh còn hứng thú với tôi. Rồi anh ôm tôi rồi nói, anh biết rằng tôi còn nhiều chuyện chưa kể với anh, tôi là một cái bánh bao đầy thuốc độc, chỉ có mình anh dám ăn tôi thôi. Tôi ở trong lòng anh, bảo rằng anh là thằng ngốc nên mới ăn bánh bao độc. Nhưng thực ra, trong lòng tôi trào lên một cảm giác khó tả, rốt cuộc cũng đã có người chịu ở cạnh tôi mà không muốn bất kì lợi ích gì từ tôi.

Arthur cũng trở thành đối tượng để tôi nghiên cứu. Anh bề ngoài là một quí ông điềm đạm kiểu mẫu. Nhưng anh cũng rất nóng nảy và thích trù ếm người khác, dù không biết có hiệu nghiệm hay không. Anh là một người nghiêm túc trong công việc, cái công ty nhỏ nhờ tay anh giờ đã phất lên như thế nào. Ngoài ra anh cũng có mấy cái sở thích kì lạ, như thêu thùa, nấu ăn. Anh thêu rất đẹp, chiếc khăn tay có thêu hoa mẫu đơn của tôi cũng là sản phẩm của anh. Nhưng chỉ có tài nấu ăn của anh là dở tệ mà thôi. Phải nói thứ đó không phải cho người ăn. Nhiều lần tôi dạy anh nấu, nhưng đâu cũng hoàn đấy. Tôi cũng không còn cách nào khác. Để bảo toàn tính mạng cho mình, tôi không đụng đến những thứ mà anh nấu. Tôi biết anh sẽ giận và sau đó sẽ dùng công phu trên giường với tôi, nhưng tôi chưa muốn chết.

Những ngày tháng như thế cứ trôi qua như dòng suối mát lành, khiến người ta vui vẻ không thể quên được. Nhưng rồi có lẽ trong thế giới này, bất kì thứ gì cũng là một món hàng được người ta đem ra mua bán, và tình yêu cũng không ngoại lệ, khi hết hạn sử dụng cũng sẽ không dùng được nữa. Và tình yêu của tôi với Arthur cũng thế. Sau hai năm, nó đã không còn giá trị nữa. Chúng tôi chia tay. Không phải vì chúng tôi chán nhau, không phải vì chúng tôi có hiểu lầm không giải được, mà là vì cha tôi. Ông đã phát hiện tôi và anh quen nhau, và tìm cách chia rẻ hai chúng tôi.

Tôi bị lôi về Trung Quốc, bị nhốt trong phòng không được ra ngoài. Còn anh thì bị cảnh cáo, đến mức phải dọn nhà đi nơi khác sống. Sau đó hai tháng, không biết vì sao anh tìm được nhà tôi ở Trung Quốc. Arthur gặp cha tôi và nói chuyện với ông. Đứng trước mặt tôi không còn là một quí ông Anh lịch lãm, mà anh giống như vừa tham gia cuộc đánh nhau của mấy tên xã hội đen trường đường phố. Tôi nhìn anh và chợt bật cười. Khoé môi anh cũng nhếch lên, vẫn cao ngạo như thế, chẳng thay đổi gì cả. Anh nói với cha tôi rằng, "Nếu bác không còn muốn nuôi cậu ấy, cháu sẽ nuôi cậu ấy. Cháu có tay có chân, chúng cháu không sợ chết đói. Cháu đảm bảo sẽ mang đến cho cậu ấy một cuộc sống tốt đẹp."

Nghe giống trong phim TVB nhỉ, tôi nghĩ thầm. Và lúc đó, tôi thực sự muốn hỏi anh, tôi đối với anh quan trọng đến thế sao?

Nhưng rồi nhìn vào mặt anh lúc đó, anh phải chịu bao nhiêu vết thương, phải trải qua bao đau đớn. Tôi cảm giác tim mình thắt lại. Arthur, tôi không muốn làm liên luỵ đến anh. Nếu một món hàng đã không còn giá trị, thì bỏ bao nhiêu tiền tân trang thì cũng bán không được giá. Bàn tay tôi nắm chặt lại, đến mức những móng tay cắm vào lòng bàn tay rướm máu. Tôi nhìn anh, anh lại nhìn tôi. Giống như hiểu tôi đang nghĩ gì, nét cười và cao ngạo trên gương mặt anh biến mất. Tôi thu hết can đảm nói: "Tôi đã suy nghĩ kĩ rồi, tôi không nên giao du với đám bệnh hoạn như anh. Anh cút ra khỏi nhà tôi đi, và đừng bao giờ gặp tôi nữa, Arthur." Tim tôi đau nhói, nó cứ như bị người khác đâm hết nhát dao này đến nhát dao khác. Đã bao lâu rồi, tôi mới có cảm giác thất vọng, đau khổ đến thế.

Tôi, có lẽ đã thực sự yêu anh rồi, Arthur… Nhưng vì tốt cho cả hai, chúng ta nên dừng ở đây. Anh có biết ăn bánh bao thiu sẽ bị Tào Tháo rượt không?

Anh nhìn tôi, không hỏi gì mà chỉ lặng lặng bỏ đi. Tôi nhìn vào bóng lưng của anh, cái bóng gầy gầy cao cao, xiêu vẹo khiến người khác đau lòng. Hi vọng anh sẽ gặp được người khác tốt hơn tôi.

Trong vòng hai tháng thử thách, hai tháng trải qua những trị liệu tâm lí, tôi cũng được xem là hết bệnh và có khả năng gánh vác công việc của cha mình và tạm thời lấy lại được lòng tin nơi ông. Nhưng ông đâu biết rằng, hằng đêm, tôi vẫn cùng các money boy của mình ăn chơi trác táng đến mức nào. Một ngày, một tháng, một năm trôi qua, tôi chẳng còn khái niệm gì về thời gian nữa. Suốt ngày tôi cứ làm việc ở công ty, rồi tối lại trở về cuộc sống thực của mình. Chán, chỉ có một từ để miêu tả nó. Cho đến một ngày tôi gặp lại Arthur trong một chuyến đi công tác ở Mỹ. Và chúng tôi nói chuyện với nhau.

Arthur bảo rằng hiểu tại sao ngày đó tôi làm thế, nhưng hiện giờ anh không thể trở lại bên cạnh tôi nữa. Vì hiện tại anh đã có người yêu rồi. Tôi cũng cười và bảo rằng tôi cũng không yêu anh nữa. Khi gặp người yêu anh và nhìn cách hai người đối xử với nhau, tôi biết rằng anh đã gạt tôi. Thực chất anh chẳng có người yêu. Tôi nói bóng gió với anh điều đó, anh chỉ cười. Đôi mắt xanh lá buồn nhìn tôi, chẳng có gì qua mặt được tôi cả, anh nói thế. Nhưng anh hiểu rằng, chúng tôi làm bạn là tốt nhất. Tôi cũng mỉm cười không nói gì. Tôi tựa vào vai anh, anh choàng tay ôm lấy tôi, chúng tôi cứ ngồi như thế hàng giờ, chỉ để nghe tiếng thở và nhịp đập của trái tim đối phương mà không hề nói một lời.

Thế là chúng tôi bắt đầu một mối quan hệ kì lạ. Bạn không phải bạn, mà người yêu chẳng phải người yêu. Chúng tôi sẵn sàng vượt qua gần nửa vòng trái đất chỉ để gặp nhau. Chúng tôi sẵn sàng bỏ hàng giờ để nghe đối phương nói chuyện. Anh luôn là bờ vai để tôi dựa vào, trút hết những gánh nặng của cuộc sống. Còn đùi tôi là nơi anh nằm nghỉ mỗi khi mệt mỏi. Những cái ôm thắm thiết còn tình cảm hơn những nụ hôn cháy bỏng từng trao cho nhau. Và tôi cảm thấy mình chỉ cần thế là đủ rồi. Tôi chấp nhận điều đó.

Arthur cứ thế, cứ thế tìm người giả làm bạn trai của anh để tôi đừng lảm nhảm rằng anh hãy tìm một người cho mình. Nhưng lần nào cũng chẳng qua mặt được tôi. Lúc đó anh chỉ cười trừ rằng tôi mới là người làm anh ấy cảm thấy hứng thú. Rồi một lần, tôi gặp một người thú vị, Alfred Jones, 'bạn trai' mới của anh. Ban đầu tôi nghĩ họ lại đóng kịch cho tôi xem. Nhưng có nhiều điểm mà tôi thắc mắc. Thứ nhất, Alfred là người Mỹ, mà Arthur không ưa họ. Thứ hai, cậu ta tình nguyện ăn những món món anh nấu, điều mà tôi chẳng thể nào làm được. Ánh mắt mà Arthur nhìn cậu ta lúc đó là ánh mắt mà anh từng nhìn tôi, tò mò và có chút thích thú. Thứ ba, anh cho phép cậu ta đem cà phê và nước ngọt vào nhà. Ngày trước tôi hay cho mấy thứ như hai mươi bốn vị, nước sâm vào tủ lạnh, nhưng đều bị anh đổ bỏ cả và nói nó chẳng tốt cho sức khoẻ. Cuối cùng, tôi nhìn thấy anh cho cậu ấy lái chiếc xe yêu của mình. Dù trong màn kịch này, có biết bao nhiêu sơ hở, nhưng chính những điểm khả nghi đó cũng chứng tỏ rằng Arthur đã thay đổi.

Lúc ngồi chat với anh, có một cảm giác kì lạ đang trào dâng trong ngực tôi. Đó không hẳn là vui, mà cũng không hẳn là buồn. Cuối cùng anh cũng có thể tìm được người khác. Nhưng điều đó cũng chứng tỏ rằng mối quan hệ của chúng tôi đã phải kết thúc ở đây. Bản thân tôi lầm bầm chửi rủa rằng, tại sao tên Alfred đó lại xuất hiện, làm phá vỡ cuộc sống của tôi? Nếu là người khác làm cản đường tôi, thì có lẽ tôi đã dùng mọi cách để gỡ bỏ cái gai trong mắt này ra. Nhưng người đó là người mà Arthur thích. Tôi đã từng làm tổn thương anh, tôi đã buông tay với cuộc tình này. Vì thế, tôi không thể nào một lần nữa lại khiến anh tổn thương. Tự trong đáy lòng, tôi vừa ghen ghét vừa mong muốn chúc phúc cho hai người.

Rồi một biến cố xảy ra, hai người họ không thể ở cạnh nhau được nữa. Trong lúc đó, tôi ngỏ ý giúp anh tìm cậu ấy. Arthur lại khăng khăng bảo không cần. Anh thực khờ, anh tưởng làm như thế sẽ tốt cho mối quan hệ này hay sao. Tôi không muốn nhìn thấy anh một lần nữa bước vào vết xe đổ này của tôi, để rồi một ngày nào đó lại hối hận vì mình đã buông tay. Nhưng một khi anh đã quyết định chuyện gì đó thì khó có thể xoay chuyển được. Mà cũng có thể đó là số phận, con người ta có thể chống lại số phận cơ chứ. Và dù Alfred có đi rồi, thì tôi cũng chẳng thể nào đứng cạnh anh như người yêu của anh vì:

"Đơn giản là vì em là thứ sinh vật mà anh chẳng bao giờ hiểu nổi và anh cũng chẳng muốn có. Ngày trước em làm anh rất hứng thú, nhưng càng ngày anh càng cảm thấy không an toàn khi ở cạnh em. Biết đâu được một ngày nào đó, em sẽ quay đầu lại mà hại anh."

Tôi bật cười khi anh nói câu đó. Anh có thể hiểu được tôi bao nhiêu chứ. Tôi có thể hãm hại bất kì ai trên đời này, nhưng người tôi không thể và không bao giờ chạm đến được chính là anh. Tôi tự hỏi, khi anh nói những câu này anh muốn chọc phá tôi hay đó chính là những lời tận đáy lòng anh, Arthur?

Mấy tháng sau, vợ tôi sinh con, là một bé trai. Tôi đặt đứa bé tên là Hong. Nửa năm sau, cổ phần của công ty gia đình cô ta bị tôi chiếm trọn. Chúng tôi li dị, đứa con do tôi nuôi dưỡng. Tôi cho cô ta một khoản tiền xem như là phí bồi thường thiệt hại. Cha tôi mấy tháng sau cũng qua đời, thế là tôi chả còn bị ông ta điều khiển như một con rối trong tay nữa. Tôi để công ty bên Trung Quốc cho em trai, em gái mình quản lí, còn mình thì quản lí chi nhánh bên Mỹ. Ở bên đây, tôi cũng mở một quán gay bar để kiếm thêm tiền, đồng thời cũng là nơi để tôi giải trí. Tất nhiên là Hong cũng theo tôi qua đấy.

Arthur thường hai đến chơi với cha con tôi. Lúc nó bập bẹ biết nói, nó chỉ biết gọi daddy chứ chẳng hề để tôi vào mắt. Tôi cứ tưởng nó quên papa nói rồi. Nhìn thấy anh chơi đùa với nó, tôi tự hỏi phải chi anh và tôi có thể là một gia đình. Nhưng rồi tự thấy ước mơ này thực quá viễn vông. Tôi đang nghĩ gì vậy chứ? Ngu ngốc. Arthur luôn bảo tôi rằng, hãy để Hong cho anh nuôi dưỡng. Vì anh muốn nó có thể lớn lên trong điều kiện tốt nhất và tránh xa những điều xấu từ tôi. Tôi cười và bảo rằng, được nếu anh nghĩ điều đó là tốt cho nó, nhưng đừng để nó học cái tính nóng nảy của anh là được.

Thế rồi bốn năm trôi qua thật nhanh. Và người cuối cùng xuất hiện cũng đã xuất hiện rồi. Trong cái màn kịch này, tôi chỉ là nhân vật phụ làm nền, còn cậu ấy mới là nhân vật chính của anh. Alfred xuất hiện trong công ty anh với vai trò là trợ lí. Một lần nữa cậu ấy lại làm đảo lộn cuộc sống ấm cúng này của tôi. Tôi tự biết nhiệm vụ bản thân mình phải làm gì. Tôi đón Hong và dặn nó rằng đừng bao giờ tìm daddy nữa, vì daddy đã có gia đình của mình rồi. Lúc đó nó bám chặt lấy áo tôi và khóc, hỏi tại sao. Nhưng tôi không hề trả lời nó, chỉ đưa nó lên xe và về nhà.

Buổi tối tôi ngồi trong quán bar mình mở, uống hết li rượu này đến li rượu khác. Tôi gọi đó là tiệc mừng anh cuối cùng đã tìm được Alfred, nhưng khách mời và chủ tiệc thì chỉ có mình tôi mà thôi. Lúc bản thân đang ngà ngà say, có một thằng nhóc tầm hai mươi tuổi đến ngồi cạnh tôi. Đôi mắt tím trong veo của nó nhìn tôi làm tôi khó chịu. Có gì mà nhìn chứ, chưa bao giờ nhìn thấy người ta uống rượu chắc.

"Anh đang uống gì vậy, da?" giọng con nít ngây thơ vang lên, nghe như tiếng phong linh treo trước của nhà tôi vậy.

"Rượu, aru." Tôi đáp. "Đây là thức uống đặc biệt của quán, có tên là bảy sắc cầu vồng. Cậu có tin rằng cuộc đời này cũng như cầu vồng không?" Rồi cầm một li màu tím lên và uống cạn.

"Có, da." Thằng nhóc gật đầu khiến tôi cười vang.

"Hahaa, cậu có biết khi bảy màu trộn lẫn vào nhau sẽ ra màu đen không? Ngốc thật. Trên đời này làm gì có chuyện gì hoàn mỹ tốt đẹp. Trên đời này chẳng ai chạm tay đến được cầu vồng đâu. Cậu có hiểu không?" Tôi lại cười tiếp và gọi cho mình một li khác.

"Anh là money boy ở đây à?" Cậu ta hỏi tôi. Tôi cười rồi gật đầu, nhưng mà money boy này nhiều tiền lắm, cậu chẳng bao nổi đâu, tôi thầm thêm vào.

"Cậu chủ, về thôi." Một người đàn ông cao lớn, mặc âu phục đen đến đưa cậu ta đi. Cậu ta còn chần chừ rồi nói với tôi: "Tôi là Ivan, Ivan Braginski rất vui khi được quen anh." Tôi chẳng thèm để ý đến cậu ta nói gì, chỉ uống rượu tiếp mà thôi.

Yao chìm vào khoảng không riêng của mình mà không hay biết rằng ở đằng xa có một đôi mắt tím đang nhìn anh. Đôi mắt tím đầy ham muốn và chiếm hữu khiến người khác kinh sợ. Người thanh niên tên Ivan bước vào chiếc xe màu đen đang đậu bên ngoài quán bar. Một lúc sau khi chiếc xe bắt đầu lăn bánh, điện thoại cậu rung lên.

"Alô, Alfred à?"

"Alô, Ivan." Giọng bên kia mang theo ý cười. "Cậu đã gặp được người đó chưa?"

"Vừa gặp. Cảm ơn cậu đã giới thiệu người này cho tôi." Miệng Ivan cũng cong lên một chút. Cậu quay đầu lại nhìn quán bar đã dần dần xa. Nhất định, tôi sẽ tìm cơ hội gặp lại được người này.

"Cậu biết làm gì rồi chứ?" Alfred hỏi. "Đừng để anh ta cản đường tôi."

"Tôi biết rồi, tôi sẽ không để anh ta tiếp cận Arthur của cậu. Được chứ?"

"Ừ, tạm biệt, tôi chỉ muốn gọi điện để chắc rằng người này hợp khẩu vị của cậu."

"Cũng được lắm. Tạm biệt cậu."  
_


End file.
